Heroes of the TenTailed Demons
by JessieFidelity
Summary: What happens when the one piece crew meets a crew led by a female? She might not know it but somehow her destiny ties in with that of Luffy's crew.Her and her sister even fall in love. Better if you read. SanjiOC, ZoroOC
1. The Meeting

**Hey guys. This is my first fan-fic, hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing of One Piece. I do own my own ideas.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

**Title:Heroes of the Ten-Tailed Demons**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The crew was sailing on the sunniest day in the East Blue, but not the crew you're thinking of. This is the crew of ****Aiko Renee Kinamoto**

**Aiko**** is a 16 year old captain. She has hair down to her knees. She wears her hair up in a ponytail with her bangs down. She has crystal blue eyes with dark blue rings around them. Her hair is brown with blonde highlights. Her nickname given to her by ****Rin**** and ****Sasuke**** is ****Kuma**

**Rin Kolulu Kinamola**** is also 16, she's ****Aiko's**** half-sister. Her hair is down to her waist. She wears it up in a ponytail. ****Rin**** is replacement captain and first mate. She has crystal purple eyes with dark purple rings around them. Her hair is pink with blue highlights on the top. Her nickname given to her by ****Aiko**** and ****Sasuke**** is Hana.**

**Espi Misaki**** is a 15 year old marks girl. Her hair is down to her shoulders, and its silver with gold strips. Her eyes are gold also.**

**Kisa Sohma**** is a 13 year old girl. She's second navigator on the ship. She has golden hair that goes to her lower back. Her eyes are gold as well.**

**Hinata Minamoto**** is 18. She's the first navigator on the ship. Her hair is black and it's to the bottom of her chin. Hinata has brown eyes.**

**Sasuke Kinamola**** is another 16 year old. He's ****Rin's**** and ****Aiko's**** younger brother (by only two minutes) and is ****Aiko's**** half-brother. He has black hair with red highlights. He's the cook of the ship and he's really good at it.**

**Last but not least is ****Lee****. He's the ship's shipwright. He has dark black hair with brown eyes. ****Lee's**** last name is ****Minamoto****. He's ****Hinata's**** older brother by one year.**

**There are lots of animals on this ship too, nine to be exact. ****Aiko**** has four and Rin has five. ****Aiko**** has a wolf, a dog, and two horses, ****Rin**** has five cats.**

**Aiko's**** wolf's name is ****Manipi****. He's a gray wolf and her helper in battles and is 3 years old. Her dog's name is ****Angel****. She's black with a white angel on her chest and is very loyal to ****Aiko**** and a good friend to those she knows. Her horse ****Moonshine**** is very temperamental and doesn't like guys. She's white with a flaxen mane and tail. The only gut ****Moonshine**** gets along with is the other horse ****Amigo****Amigo**** is a red and white paint and is very friendly to anyone except intruders.**

**Rin's**** first cat is ****Strawberrypelt****. She's the oldest of the five cats. She has strawberry pink fur with lavender stripes and lavender paws. Her eyes are lavender with strawberry pink rings around them. ****Orangepelt**** is the second oldest cat she has orange fur with fire red stripes and fire red paws. She has orange eyes with fire red rings around them. She never leaves ****Rin**** or ****Strawberrypelt**** alone. ****Forestpelt**** is the only male cat. He is the middle cat. He has dark green fur with golden stripes and golden paws. His eyes are dark green with golden rings around them. He is the cat like version of ****Sasuke****Rin**** and ****Aiko's**** triplet brother). If he likes someone he will go right up to them and let them pet him. ****Cherrypelt**** is the second youngest cat with cherry colored fur. She has cerulean stripes and cerulean paws. Her eyes are cherry colored with cerulean rings around them. ****Blueberrypelt**** is the youngest of the five cats. Her fur is blueberry colored with maroon stripes and maroon paws. Her eyes are blueberry colored with maroon rings around them. She and ****Cherrypelt**** are inseparable. **

**"****Hinata****, is there a port near by?!" ****Aiko**** called to ****Hinata**

**"The next port is almost within sight ****Aiko-sama****!" replied ****Hinata****Aiko ****gave her the signal to stop at the port. All of the sudden the boat jerked and a crash was heard. **

**"Is everyone okay?!" yelled ****Aiko**** as she stood up.**

**"Everyone's fine!" ****Espi**** yelled back.**

**"****Aiko-sama****, we hit a floating restaurant." said ****Kisa**

**"Drop anchor!" ****Aiko**** commanded. She grabbed ****Lee's**** arm and jumped off the side of the ship. She landed on the floor of the restaurant with ****Lee**** at her feet. ****Manipi**** followed her off of the boat and stood next to her. An old man met her.**

**"Watch where you're going." he told her.**

**"Pardon me, I'm sorry about this little incident, but my shipwright will fix it up hunky dory."**** Aiko**** said smiling.**

**"It wasn't entirely your fault. If you eat our food we'll use your shipwright."**

**"Are you sure? I mean, I wasn't paying attention to where my ship was going and…"**

**"Please my sweet, let me cook for ya" said a young man. **

**Aiko**** looked at the man walking towards her. He had short blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a blue dress shirt. She started to blush. Then she walked towards ****Manipi**

**"Hey, wait up beautiful." the young man said.**

**"****Manipi****, guard." ****Aiko**** said sternly. ****Manipi**** walked up next to the old man and started to growl. ****Aiko**** continued walking towards the ship.**

**"****Moonshine****!" she heard Sasuke yell, "Get back in your…Ahhhhhh!!!"**

**A large white horse jumped off the ship. She started trotting towards the old man. ****Manipi**** turned around and started barking at ****Moonshine****. She slowed down then came to a complete stop.**

**"****Sasuke****, lead rope!" yelled ****Aiko**** to the ship. A light blue rope with a latch on it flew off the ship. ****Aiko**** caught it and ran towards**** Moonshine****. She snagged the latch onto the halter. ****Moonshine**** reared up and tried to get free. She flung her head back. ****Aiko ****whispered words in a different language and ****Moonshine**** calmed down.** **She flung her head one last time. She looked at ****Aiko**** and walked over to her. She laid her head on ****Aiko's**** shoulder. ****Aiko ****unlatched the lead rope and jumped onto her back. She kicked the horse and made clicking noises with her mouth. ****Moonshine**** started to gallop towards the ship. Then she jumped onto the ship and disappeared. ****Manipi**** was still growling until his ears perked up. He wagged his tail and started to bark at the ship. ****Aiko**** jumped off the boat and started walking towards the old man and ****Manipi**

**"****Aiko****, wait up!" called ****Rin****. She jumped off the ship and ran to her sister**. **The blond haired boy started to walk towards ****Aiko****. She stopped and stepped back. She wanted him to back away, but he kept walking towards her. She wanted to move, but she was frozen. He was standing right in front of her now.**

**"I didn't introduce myself. The name's ****Sanji****." he held out his hand.**

**"****Sanji****? That's a nice name. I'm ****Aiko****." she said shaking his hand and smiling. She quickly refracted her hand and backed up from him with her head down.**

**"****Sanji****, get back to work!" hollered the old man.**

**Sanji**** walked over to ****Aiko**** and grabbed her hand. He knelt down and kissed her hand. She blushed again and ****Manipi**** started to growl. He began stalking ****Sanji****Sanji**** just stood up and started walking towards the kitchen. When he got to the door and winked at ****Aiko**

**"Later, ****Beautiful****." ****Sanji**** said.**

**"Bye." she said under her breath.**

**Sanji**** disappeared behind the door and ****Manipi**** stopped growling.**

**"Will you?" asked the old man.**

**"What?" ****Aiko**** said snapping out of it.**

**"Will you eat our food if we use your shipwright?"**

**"Sure we will." replied ****Rin**

**Lee**** got right to work fixing both ships. ****Aiko**** was standing next to him watching. He was talking to her and pointing out certain parts of the ship and tools. She nodded her head to each thing he said. ****Manipi**** was lying at her feet. Five minutes passed and ****Manipi**** stood up. He started growling at the sky. ****Aiko**** looked up and saw something falling. She ignored it and told ****Manipi**** to lie back down. A few minutes later a huge boom was heard and a lot of dishes breaking. ****Manipi**** took off towards the kitchen door.**

**"****Manipi****, wait!" yelled ****Aiko**** taking off after him. The kitchen door shot open and a young man with a straw hat flew out. He flew right in to ****Aiko**** and both of them fell to the floor. ****Manipi**** ran over and pulled ****Aiko**** out from underneath the young man with the straw hat. ****Manipi**** then stood in front of her growling.**

**"****Beautiful****, you okay?" asked Sanji. He bent down to her, "Your arm's bleeding."**

**She looked at her arm then looked back at ****Sanji****. She looked straight into his baby blue eyes. ****Lee**** came over and saw her arm. She tried getting up, but she fell into ****Sanji**

**When the young man with the straw hat got up there was a broken board under him. ****Aiko**** sat back down on the floor. ****Sanji**** ran into the kitchen and got a dishcloth. He came back and tied it around her arm. She tried getting up again and fell into ****Sanji**** again. ****Aiko**** looked over at the young man. ****Rin ****was beating him up.**

**"How dare you hurt my sister, you bastard! I'll kill you!" she yelled punching him.**

**"****Rin****, stop it! It's not his fault!" ****Aiko**** yelled.**

**She still didn't stop punching him. ****Aiko**** walked over to her and smacked her upside the head. ****Rin**** turned around and almost punched ****Aiko ****square in the face. ****Rin**** snapped out of it and calmed down. Then she looked down at ****Aiko's**** arm.**

**"Um ****Aiko****, maybe you should get a bandana and tie it around your arm cause that dishcloth ain't helpin much."**

**She looked down at her arm again. She was going to walk over to ****Manipi**** to see how he was doing, but then her knees gave in. ****Sanji**** caught her and lowered her slowly to the floor. ****Manipi**** ran over and bit ****Sanji ****on the arm. He squinted and then told his fellow employees to go get more dishcloths and a blanket.**

**"****Manipi****, release." she told her wolf. ****Manipi**** let go of ****Sanji's**** arm but was still very cautious. He stayed very close to ****Aiko**** and watched ****Sanji**** with a death glare. ****Aiko**** saw another ship pull up next to the restaurant. Three people jumped out, a red headed lady, a green haired man, and a long nosed man.**

**"Hey guys!" yelled the straw hat man.**

**"****Luffy****, what did you do now?" asked the green haired man.**

**Aiko**** was covered in a blanket with dishcloths padding her arm. ****Rin**** knelt down to ****Aiko****. She made her laugh and smile. ****Rin**** then looked over at the straw hat man.**

**"Oh my God, ****Aiko****, that's ****Roranoa Zoro****." whispered ****Rin****. She began to blush. Then ****Zoro**** looked at her and her face turned fire engine red. She looked away quickly and started to pet ****Manipi****. Her cats ****Strawberrypelt**** and ****Orangepelt**** were at her side staring at ****Zoro**

**"If you want I can talk to him for you?" ****Aiko**** asked.**

**"Would you? Are you sure?"**

**"Yea I'm sure, it'll be fine. I'll go talk to him for you." ****Aiko**** said standing up. ****Sanji ****walked behind her.**

**"Thanks ****Ai****." ****Rin**** said.**

**"Is there something you want?" ****Aiko**** asked ****Sanji**

**"No, just in case you fall again I'll catch ya."**

**Aiko**** turned around quickly, "I don't need your help, and I'm perfectly fine. Just leave me alone." ****Aiko**** turned back around and started towards**** Zoro**

**"She's not a mean person and she doesn't hate you. She's just been through a hard childhood. You're just the first person who didn't think she was blind, who's a guy and is nice to her and you're not on our crew, and called her beautiful. She's a little temperamental. " ****Rin**** told him. He looked at ****Aiko**** who was about to talk to ****Zoro****. Then he turned and went back to the kitchen. ****Aiko**** tapped ****Zoro**** on his shoulder. ****Zoro**** turned around and expected someone just a little shorter. He looked at ****Aiko**** with a confused look on his face.**

**"Hi, I'm ****Aiko Kinamoto****. My sister ****Rin**** is a little shy when it comes to guys. I was wonderin if you ain't doin anything if you wanted to have a little chat with my sis?"**

**"Yea, sure, whatever. What's your sister look like?"**

**"She's the one with the pink hair with blue highlights on the top of her head. She knows a lot about you and she's very obsessed. She knows all your moves with your three swords."**

**"Okay then."**

**"How bout I set you guys up at one of the tables in there?" she asked pointing at the restaurant.**

**"Okay, whatever, just make sure she doesn't wear anything that's not herself."**

**"Thank you. See in there in about an hour." ****Aiko**** took off towards ****Rin**

**"So what did he say?" ****Rin**** asked.**

**"He'll meet you in there in about an hour. He also told me to tell you to dress like you."**

**"Umm, what do I do when I'm in there with him?"**

**"I told him you're not very good at talking to guys. Just try not to be shy and start a conversation for you two to get to know each other."**

**"Thanks."**

**"I'll be on the ship if you need me."**

**"Later sis."**

**Aiko**** went onto the ship and told ****Sasuke**** about ****Rin's ****little date with ****Zoro****Sasuke**** got off the ship with ****Forestpelt**** following him and walked up to ****Rin**

**"If this guy does anything to you I'll beat him to a pulp."**

**"****Sasuke**** stop it. He's not going to do anything. We're just gonna talk. Please don't do anything to mess this up."**

**Sanji ****appeared out of the kitchen. He walked up to ****Rin**

**"Hey, what ship's your sis on?"**

**"Why do you want to know?" ****Sasuke**** snapped.**

**"****Sasuke**** calm down. He's fine. ****Ai**** knows him alright?"**

**"Whatever."**

**Forestpelt**** started to hiss at ****Sanji****Sasuke**** walked off with ****Forestpelt ****traipsing at his feet. He went back to the ship and sat on the deck.**

**"The ship that ****Sasuke**** just went to is the one that ****Aiko**** is on."**

**"Thanks." ****Sanji ****said walking towards the ship. He walked to the ship and climbed up the side. ****Manipi**** greeted him with a growl. He saw ****Sasuke ****then walked towards him, "Where's ****Aiko-chan****?"**

**"First, it's ****Aiko-sama****, Second, go down the alley way under the stairs and hers is the room all the way down on the left side."**

**"Thank you." ****Sanji**** began walking towards the stairway.**

**"If you make her cry or do anything to make her upset you'll answer to my fists."**

**Sanji ****just kept on walking towards the staircase. He went under them and down the alley all the way to the end. He looked to the left and knocked on the door.**

**"Come in!" Aiko said.**

**Sanji**** opened the door to find ****Aiko**** reading on her bed.**

**"I can come back if you want?"**

**She looked away from her book, "What are you doin here?!"**

**"I came to see if your arm was alright."**

**She sat up and put her book on her nightstand, "That's not why you came here." she said with her head down.**

**"Why did ya say that you wanted me to leave ya alone when ya didn't mean it?"**

**"I did mean it!"**

**"Your sis told me that you didn't mean what you said."**

**"Look, I didn't mean it you're just the only guy…"**

**"Who said you're beautiful and is nice to ya."**

**"How did you?"**

**"Again, your sis told me."**

**"My mom died when me, ****Rin****, and ****Sasuke**** were seven. ****Rin**** and ****Sasuke's ****dad killed her. I haven't trusted any guys except the ones in my crew since. I'm sorry I said what I did," she began to cry, "I didn't mean it. Thanks for helping me and everything and thanks for coming to see me. I'm really sorry."**

**Sanji**** walked over to her and sat down next to her. He put his arm around her.**

**"It's alright. You really don't have to hide what you feel."**

**"You're kidding right. I don't hide my feelings. I just don't express them very well."**

**"If you don't trust guys then how did you talk to that dude?"**

**"Because ****Ha-chan**** is scared to talk to guys so I do it for her. It's not a big deal."**

**"When I was ten, I worked on a cruise ship to be a chef. I would never eat the leftovers from customers but everyone else would. I have a dream to go to the All Blue where every fish is. ****Chef Zeff**** attacked the cruise ship and I almost drowned, ****Zeff**** rescued me. He gave me all the food and he ate his own leg. I got all my training from him. One day I'll travel to the All Blue and live my dream."**

**Aiko**** couldn't believe it. She told him about her mother and he told her something in return. She knew she could tell him their secret. She started to cry again. No person that she had just met has ever been this nice to her. She trusted him now. He knew one of her many secrets and she knew his dream. They were connected somehow. ****Sanji ****put his hand on her knee. She stopped crying for a second then started again.**

**"I'm sorry I was so mean to you. I really am. I'm sorry ****Manipi**** bit you and I just pushed you away."**

**"You think I care about that?"**

**"What? Hey, I'm crying my eyes out telling you I'm sorry and all you can say is you don't care. Why are all guys like this?"**

**"Wait, what I meant was…"**

**"Get out! Get out! I don't want to ever see you again! Get out, get out, get out!" ****Aiko**** started to hit him. ****Sasuke**** ran into ****Aiko's**** room. ****Sasuke**** saw that it wasn't ****Sanji's**** fault and that ****Aiko**** was having a breakdown. ****Sasuke**** stepped in between them and grabbed ****Aiko's**** arms. She pulled away and then snapped out of it. She lowered her arms and her head went down too.**

**"Can I let you go without you flipping out again?" ****Sasuke**** asked.**

**She just stood there. Then she pulled away again and lay down on her bed. She stuffed her face in a pillow.**

**"I'll leave now." ****Sanji**** said exiting the room. **

**Rin**** was about to go into the restaurant when ****Sanji ****walked passed her.**

**"Hey wait a minute, how'd it go with ****Ai****?"**

**"****Aiko-sama**** never wants to see me again."**

**"What?"**

**Sanji**** just kept on walking until he vanished in the kitchen.**

**"Are you ****Rin****?"**

**Rin**** turned around, "Yea, I'm ****Rin****…"**

**There standing in front of her was ****Zoro****. She turned fire engine red again.**

**"Your sister told me you're a little shy when it comes to guys."**

**"A little doesn't even begin to describe it."**

**He walked ahead into the restaurant then looked back, "You comin?"**

**"Ah, yea." she said walking behind him.**

**He picked out a table and she sat down at it.**

**"So what's your last name?"**

**"My last name's ****Kinamola****."**

**"You want something to eat?"**

**"No I'm fine. Thank you though."**

**"Okay."**

**"Wh… What's your favorite color?"**

**"Uh…its green" he said, "I thought you knew a lot about me."**

**"I do, but hearing you say it in person is a lot better then trusting the people around me." **

**Zoro**** just sat there lazily. ****Rin**** kept looking down at her feet and when she did look at ****Zoro**** her face turned fire engine red.**

**"You good at sword fighting?"**

**"What?"**

**"Are you good at sword fighting?"**

**"Yea, but probably not as good as you are."**

**"You wanna test that?"**

**"You mean fight you?!"**

**"What, you scared or something?"**

**"I'm not scared! I'm pretty sure I won't win."**

**"How do you know if you don't try?"**

**"Alright, fine. Don't go easy on me."**

**"Fine."**

**He stood up and started walking outside the restaurant. He looked back to find ****Rin**** right behind him. **

**She walked in front of him and pointed to her ship, "I have to go get my swords and we can fight there too, if you want."**

**"Okay, whatever."**

**They began walking towards the ship. ****Strawberrypelt**** and ****Orangepelt ****were traipsing at her feet and ****Zoro**** was following her. Right before they got on the ship the ship next to them split in two. ****Rin**** quickly ran up and got her swords. When she came back down ****Zoro**** was gone and a man in gold armor was standing on the restaurant's floor. ****Luffy's**** ship was gone and so was the red haired lady. ****Aiko**** came off of the ship with her Hiraikotsu. They didn't know what to do, but they did know that there was going to be a huge battle. They could sense it.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope you enjoyed it. I'll have the next chap up in a few days. Bye Bye ;)**

**Luv, Ai-chan**


	2. The Battle

**I do not own One Piece or any of the charcters other than my own from my own mind.**

**"Ai, look." Rin said pointing to a coffin shaped boat with a single black sail, two green-flamed candles and one single seat.**

**"It's Hawkeye Mihawk." Aiko finished.**

**Hawkeye Mihawk is a tall man with a huge sword. It's called the Grosses Messer and is in the shape of a cross with a black blade. He has black hair and wears a red and black outfit. He wears a medium sized gold cross around his neck, which is where he stores his toothpick knife.**

**"He's the one who cut that ship in half." Rin said.**

**"Looks like your boyfriend is gonna challenge him."**

**"What? Hey, he's not my…WHAT?! No, he can't. He'll die just going against Mihawk's toothpick knife." **

**"That's very weird for you to say about someone who you don't think you can beat." Aiko said.**

**"Shut up."**

**Rin and Aiko just stood there and watched Zoro and Mihawk fight. The fight lasted for ten minutes. Mihawk then swung the Grosses Messer and took down Zoro. Zoro fell into the water. **

**"Gum Gum Blast!" yelled Luffy.**

**Luffy's arms extended and he flew towards Mihawk. Mihawk quickly moved out of the way.**

**"Hiraikotsu!" yelled Aiko. Her Hiraikotsu flew at Mihawk. He slashed his sword at the Hiraikotsu. Both of them collided. Mihawk was struggling to hold the Hiraikotsu off and was pushed back a little. Finally the Hiraikotsu flew back to Aiko. Rin ran over and began attacking Mihawk with her swords. He was using the Grosses Messer against her. She was giving him all he could handle. Aiko was in the water rescuing Zoro. When she came up with him Rin was still fighting Mihawk.**

**"Hiraikotsu!" she yelled as she threw it again. Mihawk dodged both Rin and Aiko's attack and landed back in his coffin shaped boat.**

**"I spared his life so he can grow stronger. I will fight him again, until we meet again." Mihawk said in a French accent.**

**Mihawk left and Rin took Zoro to her their boat. She told Sasuke to tend to his wounds. Sasuke began watching over Zoro. Rin jumped off the boat and ran next to Aiko.**

**"It's surprising that a girl like that could be a captain." said Don Krieg.**

**"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Aiko.**

**"Nothing really. Just that girls don't make good captains. They're not strong and they don't know how to hold a crew together."**

**"I could probably beat you easily." Aiko said. Rin moved away from her sister.**

**"I highly doubt that."**

**"Well let's find out shall we? After all I'm not a moron like you." she said smiling.**

**"Why you." Don Krieg came after her and started swinging his arms trying to hit her. She low kicked him then flung him into the water.**

**"Told you. I can beat you easily."**

**He started to shoot bullets at her. She used her Hiraikotsu to block them. He came after her again. She threw the Hiraikotsu at him and he flew back into the water. It came back to Aiko. Don Krieg's crew surrounded her.**

**As he got out of the water he looked at her.**

**"Let's see how tough you are now."**

**"You need all these weaklings to defeat me just because you can't. How pathetic are you?"**

**"Why you little… Get her boys!"**

**They were about to come at her with swords, guns and a million other things to. Rin ran over to Aiko who was getting ready to knock some of these people to a different continent.**

**"Hey Kuma, save some for me."**

**"If I don't take them all out right now you can have the rest Ha-chan."**

**"Let's go." Rin said.**

**Don Krieg's crew came at her with everything. She threw her Hiraikotsu and took out the first row of people. It came back to her and she threw it again. She took out the second row. It came back to her again. She backed up this time and let Rin go at them. Rin took down a lot of people to the point where only three were standing, counting Don Krieg. The two men standing in front of Don Krieg came at Aiko. Rin stopped one but the other one was pulling a frontal attack. She went to throw the Hiraikotsu but the man hit it right out of her hands. He went to hit her with his tonfas (weighted cannonball tipped weapons), but then Sanji blocked it from hitting her. Gin then started to attack Sanji and finally Don Krieg ordered him to kill Sanji. Gin couldn't bring himself to do it though. Don Krieg began getting frustrated and to finish all of them off he would release the deadly MH5. Gin went to put on his mask.**

**"Drop it!" Don Krieg yelled at him. **

**Luffy extended his arms and grabbed two gas masks from two people from Don Krieg's crew. He gave one to Gin and one to Sanji. When he went to get another one they had already gone under water. Gin ran up to Luffy and put his gas mask on him. Rin tied her purple bandana around her mouth and nose. Aiko was just about to tie her black and pink one on, but saw Gin didn't have a mask. She ran over and tied her bandana around his nose and mouth. She then grew talons and charged at Don Krieg. She hit his armor and scratched it off. Then she jumped back. Her attempt to try and stop the attack failed. She charged at him again. When she got close to him he let out the toxic MH5. She hit him back into the water and tried not to breath in the MH5. She couldn't help it, she had already drawn some into her body.**

**"Ai-chan, get back!" yelled Rin.**

**Aiko couldn't move. The poison was already taking affect. Sanji ran up to her and grabbed her. He pulled her back and he had put his gas mask on her. He hadn't drawn in any poison but he was in pain because of his fight with Gin. He collapsed behind Aiko when they were out of range of the MH5. Aiko turned around and looked at Sanji. Don Krieg was out of the water again. He came after Aiko but Rin jumped in the way. He threw her to the side. Aiko couldn't do anything but watch her sister get tossed like a sack of potatoes. He went to attack her again but Manipi bit his arm. Manipi drug him away from Aiko. He tossed Manipi aside and kicked him. Aiko couldn't take it anymore, she got up and ran towards her Hiraikotsu. She picked it up and threw it at him. It caught him off guard and he fell to the ground. It came back to her and knocked her over as she caught it. Manipi attacked Don Krieg again. This time Manipi was thrown at Aiko. He landed right in front of her.**

**"Manipi." she whispered.**

**Manipi got up and went to attack Don Krieg but a blue flamed pearl shaped thing hit him away. Aiko threw her Hiraikotsu at it. He hit it back at her and knocked her into a wall. He came after her but Sanji kicked him back. Rin came over to Aiko and helped her up. Sanji was pushed back by the pearl thing. Aiko picked up her Hiraikotsu again and charged at Don Krieg. She knocked him into the water again, but this time he pulled her in with him. He began choking her and she just kept kicking him. Rin jumped in after them and kicked Don Krieg off Aiko. Aiko went back up to the surface and clung on to the restaurant. Rin was fighting Don Krieg underwater and she had to come up for air. Don Krieg took advantage of this and drug her back under. Aiko dove back down and kicked him off Rin. Rin and Aiko both came up to the surface. **

**Sasuke, who was now off the ship, helped his sisters get back up on the restaurant. Aiko and Rin were in a lot of pain from their fight. Aiko still tried to get up. Manipi was still lying in the same place where the pearl thing hit him to. She picked up her Hiraikotsu and used it to support her. When she got to Manipi her knees gave in. She began petting her wolf.**

**"Come on boy wake up. You don't have to stand up just show me your alive. Come on boy wake up." she began to cry. Rin came over too.**

**"Ai-chan, he's staring at you."**

**"Huh?" she looked at her wolf. He was staring at her and his tail was thumping.**

**"It's nice you care so much about others, but it's sad that you won't be around to care for them anymore."**

**Aiko looked behind her. Don Krieg was standing there with his gun pointed straight between Aiko's eyes. He was about to shoot her when Gin hit him with his tonfas, and knocked him out.**

**"Hey Hana-chan, I wasn't Kuma this time now was I?" Aiko asked.**

**"At the whole charging at the big dude with gold armor you acted like Kuma."**

**"What are you talkin about?" Sanji asked.**

**They both turned around.**

**"I think you should sit down or lay down. I don't think it's wise to be standing up with broken ribs." Aiko said**

**She looked at him and he just stood there.**

**"Sanji-san, I think you should sit down before Ai-chan gets mad at you and turns into Kuma."**

**"If I sit down will you tell me why you call her Kuma?"**

**"I'll tell you myself." said Aiko.**

**Sanji sat down next to Aiko.**

**"Don't flip out this time Ai."**

**She gave him a death glare, and then looked back at Sanji.**

**"I got the nickname Kuma from them for when I'm fighting. Kuma means bear and they said I act like a bear when I fight. It's a nickname for one of my many personalities."**

**Sanji knew exactly why Rin and Sasuke call Aiko that. So now he asked, "Rin, why does Aiko-sama call you Ha-chan?"**

**"Well Ha-chan is short for Hana-chan and Hana means flower. When I was younger I loved to pick flowers so Sasuke and Aiko gave me the nickname and it sort of stuck with me." Rin explained.**

**"Yep, Hana-chan and Kuma still haven't come up with a nickname for me yet." Sasuke said with a smile.**

_**"**__Sasuke-ototo please stop rubbing it in that Ai-chan and I haven't come up with a nickname for you."_** Rin told Sasuke using mind connection.**

_"Fine Hana-oneechan I'll stop, for now."_** Sasuke said angrily with his mind connection to her.**

**Aiko began searching around her for her katana. Then she saw it at the edge of the restaurant floor. She got up and walked over to the edge. She leaned down to pick up her katana when Rin popped up behind her and scared her half to death. She fell into the water with her katana in her hand. She came back up for air and stared at Rin with an evil glare.**

**"Sorry Ai-chan. I just thought it'd be funny if you fell into the water."**

**"You won't be laughing when I come up there and kick your ass!"**

**"Sorry Ai-chan, don't hurt me." Rin said. She was expecting an answer from Aiko but there wasn't one. She looked at the water but Aiko wasn't there.**

**"Alright Ai-chan you can stop hiding now." there still wasn't an answer, "Ai-chan this isn't funny anymore." she waited a few more minutes, "Ai-chan!" she yelled as she jumped into the water. There was no sign of Aiko anywhere. Then she saw a big blue merman with Aiko swimming west of the restaurant. She came back up for air.**

**"Rin what's wrong?" asked Sasuke.**

**"Arlong has Aiko. We have to follow them." **

**"How did he find us?"**

**"I don't know. The last time we saw him was when we were in Cocoa Village. We have to get her back. Gather the crew together." Rin said. She did a back flip onto the ship.**

**"Come on Manipi, we have to go." Sasuke told him.**

**Manipi struggled to get up but new he had to help them save Aiko. Sasuke jumped up on the ship with Manipi in his arms.**

**"Lee, pull up the anchor!" yelled Rin. They were about to take off when Rin yelled to Luffy, "We'll make sure Zoro's okay and we'll see you there."**

**They set sail bound to Cocoa Village.**

**"Hinata, how long will it take us to get to Cocoa Village?"**

**"One hour, two hours tops Rin-sama."**

**"Alright then, full speed ahead Lee!"**

**"Aye-ye cap'n."**

**An hour and a half passed until Sasuke saw something.**

**"Hey isn't that Luffy's ship?" asked Sasuke. **

**"Yea, but last time I saw his ship it was back at the restaurant, right Sasuke?" asked Rin. **

**"Yea, but if there boats here how can they still be at the restaurant?" **

**"Rin, Zoro's starting to wake up!" yelled Espi. **

**"Alright Sasuke, you're in charge. I'll be right back." **

**"Okay whatever." Sasuke replied. **

**Rin ran to the stern of the boat and knelt down to Zoro. **

**"Are you feeling alright?" Rin asked. **

**"Nami took the ship, that's why it's here." **

**"Nami? You mean the red-haired lady?" **

**"Yea, that's her." **

**"Well you rest up and we'll take care of everything, okay?" **

**"You sure? Cause I can help if…" **

**"No! I mean you have to rest or you'll reopen your wounds. I'm fine. We'll take care of everything." **

**"Okay." he said being blunt. **

**She ran back to the bow of the boat, "I'm back Sasuke-ototo." **

**"Okay what… Hey! Don't call me that." **

**"Fine, I'm back Sasuke-kun." **

**"Rin-sama, Sasuke, over there, It's the mermen." said Lee. **

**"We have to get passed them or we can't help Aiko." said Rin, "Lee, drop anchor here and me and Sasuke will swim in. When we give you the signal bring the boat to shore." **

**"Yes cap'n." Lee replied. **

**Rin and Sasuke dove into the water and began swimming to shore.**


	3. Rescuing Aiko

**I do not own One Piece everyone knows this.**

**After a long and very quiet swim (which was very hard for Rin to do-being quiet that is) they reached the shore. Being very stealthy Rin and Sasuke knocked out the three mermen. Then they gave the signal to Lee to bring the ship in to shore. Somewhere else on the island was Aiko.**

**"Now are you going to tell me where it is." asked Arlong.**

**"You can go to Hell. You'll have to kill me if you want any info." replied Aiko with an attitude.**

**"I hope you like dark rooms because you're going to be staying in here for a while, half-demon." he quickly shut the door behind him.**

**"I'm not a half-demon. You can go to Hell." she whispered.**

**The ship pulled up to the shore line. Everyone got off including Zoro. Manipi picked up Aiko's scent and starting following it. Rin told them to follow Manipi because he knew where she was. He led them through the forest and straight to one of her shoes.**

**"Looks like they knew we were coming." Sasuke said.**

_"Aiko, where are you?" Rin mind connected with her._

_"You have to stay where you are for the time being. I don't know where I am but I'm gonna find out."_

_"But we found your shoe in the forest."_

_"Hide quickly. There are mermen and traps set up everywhere. Don't let them find you. Just please stay there a little longer. As soon as I figure out where I am I'll mind connect with you."_

_"Alright, but as soon as you find out you have to mind connect."_

_"Okay."_

**"We have to hide. There are traps and mermen surrounding this place. Aiko will let me know when she knows where she is."**

**"Where do we hide?" asked Lee.**

**"They wouldn't expect us to hide in the trees." replied Zoro.**

**"Right, let's do this." Rin said.**

**All of them flew up into the trees and sat there for a while. They saw a merman pass the tree once or twice and then walked on.**

_"Hana-chan, I know where I am now but you have to listen."_

_"I'm listening Ai-chan."_

_"If you go all the way through the woods you'll come upon a green lake. Go to the left of the green lake and keep walking until you reach the gate. I think you know what to do from there."_

_"Thanks Ai-chan, if I need help I'll contact you."_

_"Okay that's f…I got to go Arlong's coming. Just hurry and get here. Bye."_

**"Come on, follow me." Rin said.**

**"But didn't Aiko tell you that there were tons of mermen surrounding this place?" Kisa asked.**

**"We're stronger than any of these mermen if we catch them off guard."**

**"Let's do this." Sasuke said.**

**When they got down from trees they saw Luffy and Sanji heading there way.**

**"Hey guys!" said Luffy.**

**"What are you doing here Sanji?" asked Rin.**

**"He joined my crew." answered Luffy.**

**"He what?" asked Zoro, "You've got to be kidding me."**

**"What do you mean by that?!" yelled Sanji.**

**"Both of you shut up or we're not gonna get to Aiko without chains on our hands and feet." said Rin.**

**Both of them shut up but gave each other the evil glare.**

**"We have to move quickly to get to Aiko without getting caught." said Sasuke.**

**All of them moved swiftly across the forest floor. When they got to the green lake the made a left and came up to the gate.**

**"Here we go." Rin said opening the gate.**

**"I've been expecting you." Arlong said. He was sitting in his throne and looking at all the people standing at the gate.**

"**Where is she?" asked Rin.**

**"That's for you to find out." he replied.**

_"Rin, don't charge at him. If you wait just a few minutes I can help." _**Aiko said.**

_"No! I'm sick and tired of waiting! I want to kill him, now!" _

_"Rin, no!"_

**Rin took off toward Arlong and whipped out two swords. Hachi jumped out and made a tornado with his six swords. Rin jumped back and charged again. Hachi tried the tornado again but Rin knocked two out of his swords out of his hands. Rin jumped back again.**

_"Rin please stop. If you continue to fight Arlong will make sure I die." _**Aiko interrupted, **_"Wait just a few more minutes please. Rin don't do something stupid and show them our secret._

_"I'm tired of waiting. I don't care if they see I want to kill him."_

_"I'm almost done. Three, two, one, now Rin attack him!"_

_"Right."_

**Rin charged at Hachi again with her swords. He went to attack her but was knocked to the ground. Aiko was behind him and she had talons instead of her normal nails. Arlong began laughing and Aiko turned.**

**"So that's how you guys play? Fine, I'll play that way too. Chu, Kuroobi, attack the one behind Hachi!"**

**They darted at Aiko with such great speed.**

**"Ai, move!"**

**Aiko jumped out of the way of Chu and was pounded into the ground by Kuroobi. She gasped for breath as Kuroobi stood on top of her.**

**"I would expect better from a half-demon."**

**"Don't call me a half-demon!" Aiko yelled. She threw Kuroobi off of her and stood up.**

**"Did I make the half-demon angry?"**

**"Shut up! Don't call me a half-demon you smelly fish!"**

**"You stink less then the pewmens but you still reek. You're the one who smells not me."**

_"Ai, calm down. He's trying to provoke you. He wants you to turn into Nukpana. He might even want you to turn into Sakima. So please calm down."_

**"Is the half-demon getting angry?" Arlong sarcastically asked.**

**"Shut the hell up!" Aiko yelled running at him. Kuroobi picked her up by the throat and threw her into the pool next to him. He was about to dive in after her when Sanji kicked him into a pillar. Aiko came up from under the water and swam to the side of the pool.**

**"You okay Kuma?" asked Sanji.**

**She looked at him with a surprised look on her face. Kuroobi kicked Sanji through the wall.**

**"That's a level 40 kick pewman." Kuroobi said.**

**"If that's a level 40 then the old geezer's kick was a level 400." Sanji replied. Sanji and Kuroobi began to fight. Kuroobi threw Sanji into the pool then dove in after him. Aiko dove down after both of them. Kuroobi was about to punch Sanji, but Aiko grabbed his arm. Kuroobi punched her in the stomach but she still held on. He punched her two more times and she let go. She was about to go up for air when she was pulled down by Kuroobi. He swam downward swiftly for a deadly blow. Sanji kicked him up out of the water and helped Aiko get some air. She clung to him tight and gasped for breath.**

**"Aiko, are you okay?" asked Rin.**

**She helped pull Aiko out of the water.**

**"Kuroobi, you're weaker then the half-demon yet you still tried to kill her?"**

**"The boy had to rescue her from me. If he hadn't been there I would've finished her off."**

**"Are you okay half-demon?"**

**"Stop calling me that you bastard!"**

**"Half-demon, half-demon, half-demon."**

**"I said stop it!" **

**Aiko's talons grew longer, she grew a wolf tail and wolf ears. Her eyes turned pitch black and the ground started to shake. A swirling purple mist surrounded her. The ground began to break in certain spots around Arlong, Chu, Hachi, and Kuroobi. The ground shattered under her feet as she rushed towards Arlong.**

**"Oh no, it's Nukpana." Sasuke said.**

**"Now we're getting somewhere." Arlong said standing up. He put his arm threw the wall behind him and pulled out his Kiribachi (a long steel saw). He swung it at her but she dodged it at hit him from behind. No on saw her move from the spot she was in until Arlong got up.**

**"What's wrong half-demon? Are you scared to fight me?"**

**Nukpana popped up behind Arlong and knocked him to the ground again. She disappeared again and Arlong got up. Arlong went to attack Rin. She blocked him with her swords, but couldn't hold him off for much longer.**

**Nukpana kicked him away from Rin, "Are you that desperate that you have to attack my sister just to feel strong or do you want to die sooner then I planned you to?"**

**"How dare you call me desperate half-demon. I'm not the one that's going to die, you are."**

**Nukpana rushed at him again. He swung his Kiribachi at her. She was moving so quickly that she dodged it and hit Arlong square in the gills. He gasped for a breath and went to hit Nukpana. She jumped in the air to dodge him. Hachi appeared behind her and slashed her with his six swords. She fell to the ground and Kuroobi jumped on top of her.**

**"Aiko!" yelled Sanji. Zoro attacked Hachi and sent him flying. Sanji knocked Kuroobi off Nukpana. Nukpana rose from the earth. Arlong came at her with the Kiribachi. She dodged it and ran over to Rin.**

**"Where's my Hiraikotsu?"**

**"On the ship."**

**"Hiraikotsu!" yelled Nukpana. She jumped up in the air with Arlong at her feet. The Hiraikotsu came at Nukpana which she caught. She quickly swung it underneath her and knocked Arlong down. She took out her katana and embedded it in Arlong's abdominal area. He kicked her off him and grabbed her katana. He pulled it out of his abdomen and threw it at her. He began to cough up blood and fell to the ground. Nukpana picked up her katana and walked over to Arlong. He went to grab her but she side-stepped. The amount of blood he lost made him sluggish and all Nukpana had to do was move her feet. Finally he looked up at her. She saw the blood dripping from his mouth and her eyes returned to normal. She dropped her katana and backed away slowly. She fell to her knees and put her hand over her mouth. Her talons refracted to her normal nails and the tail and ears sank into her body again.**

**"What have I done?" she asked herself.**

**"I see now, even in your half-demon form you can't stand to kill anybody. Even your worst enemy." Arlong said.**

**Luffy walked over and stood in front of her. She just stared down at the earth. Arlong darted at Luffy with his mouth open.**

**"Luffy move!" yelled Rin.**

**Arlong, being as slow as he was, hit him to the side. He grabbed Aiko by the throat and picked her up.**

**"I told you already that you're going to be the one that dies." he said throwing her into the wall of the castle. Aiko just lay in the rubble.**

**"Ai-chan snap out of it! You don't have to kill him just slow him down a little more! Come on Ai, you have to fight him!"**

**Arlong darted at Aiko but she dodged it. She ran behind Rin and to the gate. Arlong came after her and went to hit her when Manipi dug his teeth into his abdomen and pushed him back. Aiko turned around to find that Arlong was almost at his limits. She ran passed him and grabbed her katana. Arlong was right behind her.**

**"Manipi release!" she commanded. She quickly turned around and dug her katana into him again. Her eyes were closed and she didn't know what would happen. She stood there for ten minutes then let go of her katana. She still had her eyes closed.**

**"Aiko-sama?" Sanji said.**

**She opened her eyes as she turned around. She looked at him.**

**"Sanji-san your head is bleeding." she said.**

**"It's no big deal, I've had worse." **

**Zoro walks up to Rin, "Are you hurt Hana-chan?"**

**"No I'm fi…Did you just call me Hana-chan?"**

**Both Zoro and Rin began to blush. Zoro turned his head away.**

**Aiko turned to see what was going on with Zoro and Rin. Sasuke just stood there staring. Rin leaned over and kissed Zoro on the cheek. Zoro's face went bright red and he looked surprised. Aiko went to walk over to Rin but tripped over a piece of rubble. She fell and cut her leg. Sanji knelt down to her to see if she was alright. Aiko began to blush and looked down at her leg.**

**"Ai-chan." Sanji said.**

**Aiko looked up and Sanji kissed her right on the lips. She closed her eyes and pulled him onto her.**

**"Hey, get off my sister!" Sasuke yelled, "I'm gonna kill him!"**


	4. The Love Boat

**I do not own One Piece**

**Just as Rin is about to stand up Zoro turns around and kisses her.**

**"Alright I'm gonna kill both of them!" Sasuke yelled. Forestpelt starts hissing at Zoro. Manipi was sitting by Aiko and wagging his tail.**

**"Sasuke calm down, it's not that big a deal." Lee said.**

**Sasuke runs over to Lee and starts shaking him, "Lee what the hell are you talking about, this is a really, really, REALLY big deal! They're my sisters, they may be older then me but they're still my sisters!"**

_"Ryu-ototo calm down." _**Rin says using mind connection.**

_"Hana-oneechan what do you mean calm down?! You're making out with a guy and so is Ai-chan!"_

_"It's not that big a deal, is it Ryu-ototo?"_

**Sasuke finally gives up. Aiko's hair got snagged on one of Sanji's buttons. Aiko tried to pull away but Sanji gets pulled down and kisses Aiko again. A few minutes passed and Luffy and Usopp were staring there confused.**

**"Alright guys, can we go back to the ship now?" asks Hinata.**

**All of them stop making out and get up. Aiko ran over to Rin and pulled her over to the gate. Both of them began to blush and started to laugh. They both turned and gave a seductive look to both of them. Then they struck a pose and blew them kisses.**

**Sasuke came up to them and turned their heads, "Let's go already."**

**"Sasuke that hurt, I already have a headache." Aiko complained.**

**The whole crew began walking towards the green lake.**

**"Hey wait up beautiful!" Sanji yelled.**

**"Waiting." Aiko said.**

**Sanji and Zoro caught up with Aiko and Rin. All four of them walked faster then anyone. Sasuke tried to catch up with them but Manipi kept knocking him over. Forestpelt kept up with them. When they got to the green lake Luffy's crew had to depart from Aiko's crew.**

**"Bye beautiful." Sanji said.**

**"Sanji-san?"**

**"Yea?"**

**Aiko pulled him into her and kissed him. Rin did the same with Zoro.**

**"Bye, Bye Sanji-san." Aiko said seductively.**

**"Bye Zoro-kun." Rin said.**

**Aiko looked back and winked at Sanji, then she took off into the woods.**

**"Damn, she has a nice ass." Sanji said.**

**"That's my sister you're talking about perv!" Sasuke yelled.**

**Sasuke, as angry as ever, ran to catch up with Rin and Aiko.**

**"Ryu, you need to learn to lighten up." Rin said.**

**"Ryu?" Aiko asked.**

**"My new nickname for him. It means dragon and dragon's are just a little hot-headed and stubborn, just like Sasuke-ototo."**

**"Good one."**

**They finally got to their ship and got on board.**

**"Set sail!" Aiko yelled.**

**"Aye-ye cap-n!" Lee answered.**

**They set sail to the Grand Line. After a while Aiko's ship landed in port at the entrance to the Grand Line, known as the city of the beginning and end, Rouge Town. Aiko's crew split up and Lee stayed on the ship to watch Moonshine. After a while Aiko and Rin decide to split up. Out of sheer coincidence Rin meets up with Zoro who is buying new swords.**

**Rin walks in the shop, "Hey Zoro."**

**Zoro turns around and turns bright red at who he sees. Rin is a matching shade of red.**

**Zoro asks, "What are you doing here Hana-chan?"**

**"I could ask you the same question, but we're here for supplies."**

**"Well I guess you found out why we're here too."**

**Meanwhile elsewhere in a cooking shop Sasuke coincidently bumps into Sanji. Sasuke gives Sanji an evil glare, "What are you doing here you pervert?"**

**Sanji says, "Getting supplies what are you doin?"**

**"So am I." Sasuke said angrily, just as Sasuke said that Aiko skidded to a halt in front of him and Sanji. **

**"Ryu-ototo don't start a fight that will probably lead to something worse."**

**"How many times do I have to tell you and Rin to stop calling me that!"**

**"Calm down Sasuke-kun, I'm here anyway so I'll get the stuff you need. I have a feeling that Zoro and Rin are together right now too."**

**"Where is he, that bastard?! I'm gonna kill him if he lays a hand on my sister!" Sasuke went off frantically to find Rin, but before he left he said, "You too you pervert, don't lay a hand on my sister!"**

**"Sasuke-kun you're getting really annoying. Go find Rin and Zoro, they're probably getting it on, if you know what I mean?"**

**"Where's that bastard!" Sasuke yelled running out of the shop.**

**"Man he can get really annoying after a while."**

**"Ai-chan, how are you?"**

**"Sanji-san!" she yelled hugging him, "I thought I'd never see you again."**

**"Well, um." he said his face turning red.**

**"Now let's see, what does Sasuke need?"**

**Aiko began looking through the food and picked out very interesting ones. She took them to the counter and bought them. When they told her the total she reached into her pouch on her waist and pulled three gold coins.**

**"You can keep the change." she said, "Maybe I'll see you again Sanji-san." she turned around and winked at him. She waved goodbye and began running off.**

**"Ai-chan, hold on!" yelled Sanji. He ran to catch up with her, "I got ya something." he said pulling a small cardboard box out of his pocket. It was black box with a pink ribbon tied around it. He gave to her and she stood there wide-eyed.**

**"You really didn't have to get me something." she said.**

**"Open it."**

**She took off the ribbon and opened the box.**

**"Oh my God."**

**"Ya like em?"**

**She took them out of the box out of the box. It was two earrings with crosses covered in black diamonds. **

**"I love them, where did you get these?"**

**"That's confidential."**

**She put them on and twirled around, "Thank you Sanji-san, I'll never take them off."**

**Elsewhere in Rouge Town were Zoro and Rin.**

**Sasuke ran in the store, "Hana-oneechan did he hurt you?"**

**"No, I'm fine, calm down Ryu-ototo and back off!"**

**Sasuke walked out of the store with Forestpelt at his feet.**

**"A little protective, isn't he?" asked Zoro.**

**"You have no idea."**

**Zoro turned back around to the counter and bought his swords. When Rin turned around Zoro was holding a purple box, and then he gave it to her.**

**She opened it and was shocked, "Is this for me?"**

**Zoro nodded his head as she took it out of the box. It was a necklace with a cross on the end, the cross was covered in diamonds. She put it on, "Thank you Zoro-kun. I love it, it's totally awesome." **

**She began blushing again. Sanji and Aiko met up with Rin and Zoro.**

**"I so love your necklace." Aiko complemented.**

**"I totally love your earrings." Rin complemented back.**

**They were laughing and blushing as they were walking with Zoro and Sanji behind them.**

**"Ai-sama, Ai-sama!" yelled Kisa, "Ai-sama, look at the mapping paper I got. Now when we go to the Grand Line I'll have new mapping paper to map it out."**

**"Cool, Kisa-chan." Aiko replied.**

**"You're going to map the Grand Line!!" Sanji and Zoro said in unison.**

**Aiko turned around, "Yea, Kisa-chan is our second navigator."**

**"How old are you?" Zoro asked.**

**Kisa hid behind Rin and Aiko. Hinata came over and said, "Kisa-chan don't run off like that, I almost lost you." Kisa ran and hid behind Hinata.**

**"Okay she's not going to answer me?" Zoro asked.**

**"She's a little shy around people that aren't on her crew." Hinata said, "What did you ask her?"**

**"How old she was." Zoro replied.**

**"She's thirteen going on fourteen soon." Hinata answered.**

**"Aiko-sama!" yelled Espi, "Aiko-sama, check out my new gun. I got new bullets for it too, but anyway, it's got a lot of power in it so it can kill a monster from here in one shot, if you aim just right, of course."**

**"That's nice Espi-chan."**

**"How can you guys afford all that?" Zoro asked.**

**"We're pirates, stealing is our job." Rin answered.**

**"You don't do that here. You give them change to keep." Sanji said.**

**"I never said we weren't considerate pirates." Aiko responded, "Do you guys steal from here?"**

**"No." they both replied.**

**"So you're considerate too." Aiko said.**

**"Well, Aiko-sama, we should probably go back to the ship. Everyone got everything right and we really have to hurry to Whisky Peak." Hinata said.**

**"Hold on, I still have to get a new katana and Espi has to take me to get one of those guns." Aiko replied.**

**Aiko took off with Espi to the gun shop. Sanji just stood there confused.**

**"She's a little random and loves running, I guess." Sanji said.**

**"You should see her when she's on the ship. She's wacko and when she gets used to you guys she'll act even crazier. It runs in the family, I act like that too." Rin said.**

**"So does your mom act like that too?" Zoro asked.**

**"She used to, she doesn't anymore." Rin said.**

**"Why doesn't she?" **

**"She's dead." Sanji said.**

**Rin turned around and looked at Sanji surprisingly, "How did you know?"**

**"Aiko told me back in the East Blue when I went to see how she was doing after she cut her arm."**

**"It doesn't seem to bother you or her that much, or does it?" Zoro asked.**

**"It bothers both of us. Personally I think she's a little less bothered of it then me. Everyone from our home town wonders where we get the strength to keep going and smiling and being happy. Do you remember when she had talons, ears, and a tail?" Rin inquired, "That's passed down too. It's a curse cast on our great grandmother. It passes to all the females in the family. There's the half-demon and the full-demon. The person who cursed our grandmother thought no one would love her if she was a demon. That person was wrong, everyone in my family has found their true love whether they're a demon or not."**

**"Rin-chan!" Aiko yelled, "We have to get going soon or we'll never be able to see where we're going!"**

**"Be right there!" she replied, "Well I have to go now, we'll probably meet again if we're both gonna be in the Grand Line." she was about to run off when an idea struck her brain, "How bout you guys travel with us?" she asked.**

**"What?" they said in unison.**

**"Come with us. We can hook your boat on ours. We have plenty of room on our ship and we know where we're going, so why not come with us?"**

**"Uhh, ask Luffy not us." Zoro said.**

**"Where is he?" she asked.**

**"Right behind you."**

**She turned around to find Luffy and asked, "Why don't you come with us. We know where we're going and we have plenty of room on our ship. Do you want to come with us to Whiskey Peak?"**

**"What?! You're saying you can take us anywhere in the Grand Line!"**

**"Pretty much." she replied.**

**"Yahoo!!"**

**"Wait a minute, I need to talk to my captain."**

**"Okay." Luffy said disappointingly.**

**Rin walked over to Aiko, "Ai-chan, since we know where everything is do you think they could dock on our ship. We've more then enough room and it's better if they follow us because we know where we're going."**

**"Fine whatever."**

**"But Ai-chan, wait, hold up, did you just say yes?"**

**"Well I actually said "Fine whatever." but I guess it's the same thing."**

**"Yahoo!! Thank you Ai-chan!!"**

**Luffy and Rin began jumping around merrily at the news. Aiko looked a little freaked out by all of this.**

**"We'd better get going." said Aiko. Everyone followed her back to the ship. Luffy's ship was in the next docking area. His crew went to their ship and Aiko's crew went to theirs. When Aiko's ship came up to Luffy's she through barging ropes over to his ship that attached the two. The barging ropes were attached with ladder handles so they climbed over to Aiko's ship. **

**"Wow, this is a huge ship!" Luffy yelled. In three seconds Luffy explored the whole top part of the ship.**

**"Luffy, don't go back to far, there's a…" Aiko was interrupted.**

**Moonshine let out a whinny. Then she kicked at her stall door and got out. Luffy was screaming as he ran down the steps.**

**"Everyone, get under the stairs!" Rin yelled, "Here Ai." she said giving Aiko the lead rope. Aiko ran up the steps and caught Moonshine before she got down to the deck. She put her back in her stall and locked the bottom and top lock. She walked down the stairs and threw the lead rope back at Rin.**

**"Sasuke, are you done baking that thing yet?!" Aiko asked.**

**"Not yet! I hade to add more ingredients because of the morons you invited on our ship!" Sasuke replied.**

**"Sasuke!"**

**"Alright, alright, the people you invited! Better?!"**

**"What's he making?" asked Nami.**

**"A cake for Espi's birthday party. You came at just the right time." Rin replied.**

**That night there was cake, beer, wine, juice, food, and more. Everyone was having a good time and partying.**

**"You sure you guys are okay drinking that much wine?" Sanji asked Rin and Aiko.**

**"You've gotta be kidding me. This is nothing compared to what we've drank before." Aiko answered.**

**"Yea, lighten up, we don't get drunk. We've never gotten drunk before so maybe one day will find out how much it takes." Rin said.**

**They probably went until one in the morning until they sat down in a circle and talked. From the side of the ship to the left it was Aiko, Zoro, Rin, Sasuke, Hinata, Luffy, Espi, Lee, Kisa, Usopp, Nami, and Sanji. They were talking about different things, as each person had a different idea to talk about. Almost everyone was still drinking something. They either had a jug of beer, a glass of wine, or a cup of juice.**

**"I've got a really good idea." said Aiko, "How about we play ****Dares, Dares, Dares****?"**

**"I second that motion!" yelled Espi who was now drunk.**

**"Okay, I'll start." volunteered Aiko, "Rin, I dare you to…make-out with Zoro for thirty seconds."**

**"Okay." Rin said leaning over. She kissed Zoro and made-out with him for thirty seconds.**

**"Okay Rin, your turn." Aiko uttered. **

**"Fine, Hinata, I dare you to do a one handed hand stand on Sasuke's head."**

**"You had that all planed out, didn't you?' Aiko asked.**

**"Not really, I can just come up with things faster then you." Rin teased.**

**Hinata did what she was dared to do. It kept going around in the circle and when it got back to Aiko she was… Asleep?!**

**"That's pretty surprising." Lee inquired.**

**"What is?" asked Luffy.**

**"That she's asleep in front of people."**

**"No one wake her up!" yelled Rin and Sasuke.**

**"Why?" asked Luffy.**

**"You don't want to know what she'll do to you. Sasuke wake her up so she doesn't kill anybody." Rin said.**

**"Hell no! Not after last time when she was sleeping in her bed. You wake her up."**

**"No, I ain't tryin that again."**

**They went around in the circle again. Half way through Sanji felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked over to find Aiko leaning on him. She was still holding her glass, but it was as empty as a fifty year old beer bottle. Usopp suddenly stood up.**

"**I'll save you Sanji!" he cried. He lifted up his slingshot and shot her right in the arm. She awoke with a yowl as high pitched as a canary bird's song. Sanji moved away from her slowly. She broke the glass in her hand and it shattered into little pieces across the floor. She stood up and started walking towards Usopp. Rin and Sasuke ran up and held her arms but she was pulling them with her. Her whole crew had to hold her back from beating the shit out of Usopp.**

"**You had to wake her up, didn't you!" yelled Hinata.**

"**She was attacking Sanji and I saved him, the Great Captain Usopp."**

"**The only thing you're gonna be known for is havin a demented face!" Aiko threatened. **

"**Aiko come on, just go into your room and go back to sleep." Lee said.**

**They let her go and she stormed off with the wind and disappeared under the stairs.**

"**You had to wake her up, what are you stupid?!" Rin scolded Usopp.**

"**I'm not stupid! I was being a good captain!"**

"**Good captain my ass! You nearly got yourself killed!"**

"**Shut up already! You're giving me a headache!" Aiko yelled.**

"**Shutting up now." Rin said.**

"**That was too easy." Sasuke added.**

"**I think everyone should go to bed now." Hinata suggested.**

"**I think you're right." Rin replied. Everyone went to their rooms and went to bed. Aiko woke up about seven and threw her hair up with a clip. She walked out to the bow of the boat and enjoyed the salty wind blowing in her face.**

"**Ai-chan, what are you doin up so early?" Rin asked.**

**She turned around, "I could ask you the same thing."**

**Rin walked up to her and looked out at the sea, "Do you remember when mom took us out with her crew on her ship? She told us that swimming in the sea was worse for your hair, but in makes you feel so much better."**

"**Yea, I remember. After that all of us dove in and swam around like dolphins." she held her hand next to her head.**

"**I think you should clean that up." Rin pointed out her hand.**

"**I think your right. Tell Sasuke to make breakfast and feed the horses for me, kay?'**

"**Fine." she said winking at her sister. **

**Aiko ran back to her room and opened one of the drawers in her nightstand. There were tons of first aid things in it. She took out some alcohol and some bandages. She wrapped her hand tight enough to keep pressure, but still have it where it doesn't cut off blood circulation. She let her hair down to brush it when she heard a loud clatter above her. She ran out of her room and up the stairs to the kitchen. Sasuke was in there with metal pans on the floor.**

**He turned around, "Sorry if I woke you."**

"**I've been awake, it just scared me when I heard a loud noise come from up here. I thought someone was getting into a fight again. I'll be in my room tending to my hair if you need me." she said as she left. She walked down stairs but slid and fell backwards. Her hair covered the whole front part of her body. She couldn't see through her hair and she screamed when she felt someone help her up.**

"**I didn't know I scared you that much." said Zoro.**

"**I'm so sorry. I couldn't see anything through, my hair and you just spooked me."**

"**Ai-chan, you okay?" Rin said appearing from underneath the stairs.**

**"I'm fine."**

**"I haven't seen your hair down like that in a while."**

**"I was about to brush it when Sasuke dropped some pots in the kitchen. I freaked and run up here as fast as I could."**

**"Did you slip on your hair?" Zoro asked.**

**"No, I don't know what I slipped on." **

**She turned and looked at the steps. She stared at them a minute until she saw little hairs on the step. She knelt down and saw that they were blueberry colored.**

"**Rin, I think I accidentally slipped on Blueberrypelt."**

"**You what?!" she cried, "Blueberrypelt, come here sweety! Blueberrypelt!" **

**Blueberrypelt jumped right on her head with Cherrypelt standing at her feet. Blueberrypelt hissed at Aiko and her fur fluffed up.**

"**I'm sorry, I didn't see you and you didn't owl or anything so I must have caught the tip of your tail right?"**

**Her hiss turned into a low growl.**

"**I'm really sorry. I'll give you an extra fish today to make it up to you."**

**Her low growl turned into nothing, and then she began purring rapidly. She jumped off Rin's head and headed towards Aiko. She rubbed up on her legs and rolled over exposing her stomach. Aiko knelt down and started to play with her until Blueberrypelt ran after Cherrypelt and played tag. Soon after breakfast a colossal storm was eroding in the distance. The sky turned black so that you could barely see anything that was in front of you. Rain started to pour down the two ships began to rock viciously. When all of the sudden it was calm. **

"**Where are we?" Kisa asked, "It's so calm."**

"**Oh no." Rin said.**

"**What's wrong?" asked Usopp.**

"**We're in the calm belt." Aiko and Sasuke said in unison.**

"**So what." Usopp said, "As long as it's calm."**

"**The storm is raging over there." Zoro said pointing to one side.**

"**That's why it's called the calm belt. We're in the calm part of the storm." Rin said.**

"**It might be calm, but it's a deadly place to be." Aiko said.**


	5. The Calm Belt

**"Why is it deadly to be in here?" asked Usopp. **

**"Trying to get back out and you guys will have to wear something over your faces. When we begin to leave here a toxic gas will spread all over the place. A storm could explode over us any second and that could be deadly too." explained Aiko.**

**They heard a thunderclap a few miles away. The cats started to hiss, the wolf and dog began to growl, and the horses began to whinny. **

**"They sense something is wrong." Rin said. **

**"Aiko-sama, we have to get out of here quick!" Hinata yelled. **

**"Why? What's wrong?" Aiko asked. **

**"There are water rocks beneath us that could seriously damage their boat and possibly ours too." she responded. **

**"Hold on! Let me get Amigo and Moonshine's faces covered!" she yelled running to the stern of the ship. She grabbed the horses' halters and slipped handkerchiefs into them. **

**She ran back to the bow of the boat and jumped off the steps. Rin had already put her cats in her room. She also put Manipi and Angel in her room for her. **

**"All the animals are away. Now we have to get taken care of." **

**Aiko tied her bandana above her ears, "The rest of you go to your rooms. Rin, Hinata, and I will take care of the rest. The rooms have a poison guard on them so you'll be safe." **

**Everyone went to there rooms while Rin, Aiko, and Hinata steered the ship. Then came the poison gas that spread like a wildfire. The bandana helped but not by much. Aiko could taste the poison but only a little. Rin kept her head down and Hinata kept steering the boat. The black cloud of smoke came, the thunder growled from hunger, it needed the food of the storm. The lightning struck like bursts of fireworks, while the blackness consumed both the ships and its riders. Hinata kept the ship on course even through the darkness. The smoke began to clear as well as the noise, poison, and any danger that threatened their ships. **

**"It's over." Hinata said about to take of her bandana. **

**"Hinata, no! You have to keep it on until we see clear water. The poison lasts for a few minutes." Rin advised. **

**Aiko looked down at the murky water which was becoming a lighter blue as the minutes passed, "Take off your masks now." Aiko commanded, "I'm going for a dive to clear my hair of this dreadful smell." **

**She soared over the edge of the ship and made a kur-plunk in the water below. She dove down deeper until she saw a water wolf. They're very vicious creatures and very protective of their territory. Aiko had gone to deep and they began to swim for her. Her whole entire eyes glowed blue and a swirl of water set off around her. It knocked the wolves back down to their den as she swam for the surface. She came up for air and swam along the ship. **

**"Rin, throw down the ladder!" Aiko yelled at the ship. **

**A ladder flung off the side and bounced a couple times. She grabbed hold of it and climbed up. When she got to the top she almost flew back down again. Sanji popped out of nowhere and she jumped back and almost fell off the ship. Sanji grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her feet. **

**"I didn't know you got scared so easily." he said to her.**

**"I don't! I'm not used to freakazoids popping out of nowhere!" **

**He kissed her and she began to blush, "I think it's cute when I get to help women who are scared of freakazoids like me popping out of nowhere." **

**He walked to the stairs and disappeared underneath them. Rin came bounding down the stairs. She grabbed Aiko and they both hopped next to each other. Sanji reappeared from under the stairs. He looked at Aiko and Rin hopping. **

**"Are you two rabbits or something?" he asked. **

**"I'm a kangaroo!" Aiko shouted. **

**"I'm a little bunny." said Rin. **

**Sanji walked up the stairs and started to flirt with Nami. Aiko and Rin continued hopping until ****Sasuke**** threw something at them. They jumped to both sides of the ship and looked at what he threw at them. It was Aiko's new katana and her new gun. **

**"Stop leavin things all over the place." he told her. **

**"Thanks Sasuke-ototo." **

**"Stop calling me that you bitch!" **

**"Sasuke-kun!" **

**"She started it." he complained. **

**"And I'm finishing it, leave Ai-chan alone!" **

**Aiko was staring down at the floor with a sad look on her face. Sasuke came down and hit her on her head with the katana. **

**"Ow." she swiftly moved her hand onto the top of her head. She looked up and Sasuke held her katana out to her. She grabbed her sword and pulled herself up. She hugged Sasuke and whispered in his ear, "I forgive you Sasuke-kun."**

**"Stop that. I never said I was sorry." **

**"Yes you did Sasuke-kun. Don't lie to me." **

**"I did not! God sisters are such a pain!" he yelled storming off. **

**"Ha-chan, let's go swimming." Aiko suggested. **

**"Alright Ai-chan." **

**They both flew of the edge of the ship and plummeted down into the water. They splashed each other and dove under the water. They saw fire lions swimming towards them and began pawing each other. A whole school of elephant true blue fin swam around them. They came up for air and saw the sky darkening. They climbed up the ladder and ran to their rooms. Aiko let her hair down and got changed. She was about to put her hair up when someone knocked on her door. She opened it to find Sanji standing there. /STRONG**

**"Holy shit your hair's long." **

**"You don't like it then?" she questioned turning around to her mirror. **

**"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you look beautiful with your hair down." **

**"But it gets in the way all the time so I wear it up a lot." **

**"Leave it down to night, please." **

**"Just tonight, okay?" **

**"Fine." **

**She left her room with Sanji behind her and met up with Nami. Sanji began flirting with Nami again. Aiko began to get irritated with this and wouldn't take it much longer. He kept on flirting and she became irate. She stormed off away from them and ran up the stairs. Sanji ran after her and caught her arm. She hurled her arm at him. **

**"Who the hell do you think you are! Do I mean anything to you! I don't even want to see you again!" she yelled at him. **

**"You don't mean that." he said. **

**"Yes, I do!" she yelled as she took her earrings off. She opened his hand and put them in it, "Give these to your red headed girlfriend, you bastard!"**

**She stormed off to find Rin and Sanji stood in awe. **

**"What was that all about?" Nami asked. **

**Sanji just stood there staring in the direction that Aiko went off in. **

**"Forget about her if she's like that." Nami said. **

**Sanji ran off to find Aiko. He ran by the kitchen when Sasuke grabbed him by the collar. **

**"What the hell is your problem? I told you if you ever made her cry you'd answer to my fists." Sasuke threatened. **

**"Let me go." he said hitting Sasuke's arm away, "I have to find her." he began running again.**

**He heard a faint cry in the distance. Then he heard Rin's voice talking about something. He ran to the stern of the boat to find Aiko and Rin sitting by the horses' stalls. Aiko caught a glimpse of him and so did Rin. Rin walked up to him and smacked him across the face. **

**"Hana-chan!" Aiko yelled at her. **

**"If you ever make her cry again you'll be thrown overboard with your limbs tied." she was staring him down. **

**"Hana-chan, stop it! Leave Sanji-san alone!" **

**"You're still calling him that after he made you c…" **

**"I said "Leave him alone!" didn't I?" **

**Rin walked to her and whispered something in her ear. Then she ran around the horse stalls and you could hear her jump off the stairs and land on the floor. Aiko was staring at the floor with blood-shot eyes. Sanji walked up to her and pulled her into his chest.**

**"I'm sorry Sanji-san, I didn't mean for you to get hurt. You're right, I didn't mean what I said before." she said as she began to cry. **

**"Listen to me, I gave you these for a reason." he held out the earrings in his hand, "I gave them to you because I love you. I knew you would like them and you did say "Thank you Sanji-san, I'll never take them off." right?" **

**"Yea." she said as she began to laugh. She took the earrings out of his hand and put them back on. It was now too dark to see something five feet in front of you. **

**"Aiko-sama, we reached the Whiskey Peak port!" yelled Hinata. **

**Aiko grabbed Sanji's arm and drug him to the bow of the boat. **

**"Hello there! Welcome to Whiskey Peak!" called a voice. **

**"Hey guys! What's up!" Aiko greeted them. **

**They got off the ship and were led to a tall building. They drank and drank and drank their hearts away. Rin got tired and went back to the ship with Kisa and Hinata. Sanji was flirting with some girls and Aiko smacked him across the face. She stormed off to the ship with Sasuke scurrying behind her. Lee stayed on the ship but they brought him some drinks too. Luffy's crew stayed in the building. Aiko's crew went to bed and later that night awoke from a massive explosion. Her crew ran to the bow and saw a ship burning next to them. Luffy's crew was running towards the ship. **

**"Lee throw down the ladder!" Aiko commanded. **

**Luffy's crew climbed up the ladder with a blue haired woman. Lee pulled up the anchor an the ship pulled out of the port here.**

**Aiko ran to the stern of the boat and saw that Amigo was lying down. **

**"Rin-chan, help!" screamed Aiko. Rin came running to where Aiko was standing and saw Amigo. **

**"What happened?" she asked. **

**"I don't know. I came back here and he was ling down." **

**They both rushed over to him and knelt down. Aiko felt his pulse while Rin searched to see what was wrong. **

**"He's got a strong pulse." Aiko said. **

**"He doesn't seem have any external wounds either." Rin pointed out. **

**"What about on his other side?" **

**Aiko and Rin shifted Amigo to his other side and found an open wound on his shoulder. Aiko ran down to her room and grabbed the first aid supplies out of her drawer. She ran back up to Amigo and Rin. She began to clean the wound while Amigo began burring loudly. She wrapped up his shoulder and made him stand up. He took weight off his right front leg. **

**"He should be okay." Aiko said. She took her things back down to her room. She lay on her bed and began to read her book. Someone knocked on her door. **

**"Come in!" she yelled over her book. The blue haired woman entered. **

**"Hello." she greeted. Aiko put her book on her nightstand. **

**"Hi, my name is Aiko Kinamoto. I'm captain of the Demon crew." she introduced herself. **

**"My name is Nefertari Vivi. I'm the Princess of Alabasta." **

**"That's nice. So do you get treated like you can't do anything yourself and everyone has to do it for you?" **

**"When I was younger, yes, only sometimes though. It tended to be very annoying." **

**"I know how you felt. It tended to get very annoying." **

**"You're a princess too?" **

**She winked at Vivi, "Don't tell anyone okay? Rin, Sasuke and I don't like to be treated like we're defenseless." **

**"Alright, I won't tell anyone. I'm sorry for intruding on your ship like this." **

**"Don't worry about it. We need some company other then those weirdoes that we have out there." **

**"Thank you." **

**Aiko stood up and walked out of her room. She bumped into Hinata and started chatting with her.**

**Sanji walked up to Aiko and started talking to her again. She gave him an evil glare and walked off. **

**"At least she didn't take the earrings off this time." Hinata said. **

**"Good point." he said. **

**"Didn't take what out?" Vivi asked. **

**Sanji turned around to find Vivi standing behind him. **

**"Her earrings, last time she gave them back to him cause he was flirting with Nami-chan." **

**Sanji walked off after Aiko while Hinata began to giggle.**


	6. Grand Line Fever

**The next day Nami fell ill with Grand Line Fever. The Straw Hat Crew was constantly around her getting her everything she needed. Aiko stood at the bow of the boat all day and played with Angel and Manipi. Hinata was directing Lee on where to go, Kisa was drawing her maps, Sasuke was cooking lunch, Rin was playing with her cats, and Espi was target practicing.**

**A few minutes later lunch was ready. The whole crew began to eat while the other crew stayed below. **

**"It's so quiet without those idiots up here." Aiko said. **

**"You just want Sanji-san to come up here so you can hang on him." Rin said. **

**"No, I don't Hana-oneechan!" she snapped. **

**"Don't call me that!" Rin snapped back. **

**"Guys, cut it out." Sasuke said. **

**"I bet you want Zoro up here so you can hang on him and blush some more in front of him!" Aiko yelled at Rin. **

**"At least I don't get mad at him when he accidentally flirts with other girls that aren't you!" Rin yelled back. **

**"Do you wanna go!" **

**"Anytime, anyplace!" **

**"Right here and right now!" **

**"I said knock it off! If you don't remember someone's sick downstairs and shouldn't have to go through you guys yelling at each other!" Sasuke snapped at both of them. **

**Rin sat back down while Aiko ran out of the kitchen and to her room. She slammed the door behind her and plopped on the bed. Sanji appeared in the doorway and looked at her. He walked in and closed the door behind him. He sat down next to her and looked at her again. **

**"What do you want?" she asked, "Shouldn't you be with Nami?" **

**"What have you got against her Kumi?" **

**"I don't have anything a… Did you just call me Kumi?" **

**"Yea why?" **

**"Why did you call me Kumi?" **

**"Kumi means long or continued beauty and that describes you for me." **

**"Okay then?" **

**"Another one of your many nicknames, right?" **

**"Nope." **

**"Nope?" **

**"It's only one of my nicknames from you." she said as she leaned over and kissed him.****She smiled as she looked away and slid closer to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. **

**"I'm allowed to be away from Nami tonight after dinner. Do you mind if I come down here and talk with you?" he asked. **

**Aiko looked at him, "That's fine, and who knows. We might do more then talking." she smirked. She walked out of her room and left Sanji sitting on her bed. She walked back up to the kitchen to find her lunch still sitting on the table. She sat down and finished eating when Sasuke waked in the kitchen. **

**"You and Rin have to really start talking to each other, not yelling." **

**Aiko just kept eating. She finished and put her plate in the sink. Then she walked out of the kitchen and played with Manipi and Angel again. Rin came up behind here and tickled her. **

**"Stop it!" Aiko yelled. **

**"I'm just playing Ai-chan." she replied. **

**"Keep Sasuke away tonight." **

**"From where?" **

**"My room, me and Sanji are going to be talking." **

**"Talking?" **

**"You know, talking." **

**"Oh, talking." **

**"Thanks, Ha-chan." **

**Rin walked off and started talking to Sasuke. She dragged him into the kitchen and made him make her something to eat. This was a very complicated recipe so it takes some time. It started to get darker and darker as the minutes passed. Aiko stood up and walked to her room. She got changed at let her hair down, and then she sat on the bed. A few minutes later Sanji walked in without knocking. Aiko was half asleep when Sanji sat down next to her. The bed bounced and she woke up and looked at Sanji. **

**"Sanji-san!" she yelled as she hugged him. **

**"Didn't know you missed me that much." he said. **

**"I don't, you're just so fun to hug." she said smiling. **

**"So, do you want to?" he asked. **

**"If you mean do it, yes. Hold on though." **

**She tied her hair up so it wouldn't go in her face. Then she leaned on him and cuddled with him. She got up and sat on his lap facing him. She started unbuttoning his shirt and slid it off his shoulders. **

**Then he took off her shirt and unsnapped her bra. They both laid under the covers and that's all that I'm typing about that part. **

**"Sasuke-kun let's play." said Rin. **

**"I'd rather not." he replied. **

**"Come on Sasuke-kun." **

**"Where's Aiko?" **

**"She's sleeping. She stayed up all night so she's really sleepy now." **

**"I'll go see if she's alright." **

**"Sasuke-kun, she's fine. I already checked on her while I was down there. She's sleeping like a rock." **

**"Okay whatever. What do you want to play?"**

**"Let's play tag." she said, "Tag your it." she took off running and Sasuke chased after her. The next morning Aiko was very hyper and hung on Sanji all day. They reached Drum**** /st1:PlaceName**** Island, and Luffy's crew left the ship. **

**Aiko and Rin pretty much just laied around the ship all day. About four days passed when Luffy's crew came back with Nami feeling well again. They set sail for farther into the Grand Line. Aiko noticed that Manipi was growling at something standing behind Nami. Manipi went after it and it screamed like a human. It was a small reindeer with a blue nose and a hat. Manipi chased it around the ship up and down stairs, until finally it was cornered. Manipi was about to maul it when Aiko found them. **

**"Manipi come!" she yelled. Manipi just stood there growling at the reindeer. **

**"Aiko get your mutt away from him." Nami said. **

**"What do you think I'm trying to do?" she snapped, "Manipi come!" **

**Manipi still stood there growling when Angel knocked him to the side. Manipi wouldn't attack Angel because she was a girl. He just got up and walked off behind Aiko. Aiko ran up to Angel and patted her on the head. Angel sat down and began licking Aiko's face. **

**"That thing was scary." said the reindeer. **

**"You talk?" Aiko asked. **

**"Is that a problem to you?" **

**"I never said that. I advise you to stay near Angel until he gets used to you." she looked over at the reindeer smiling. **

**"You're pretty." he said to her. **

**She looked surprised, "Thank you very much." she said. She got up and walked down the stairs. Sasuke caught her arm and dragged her to the kitchen. He began talking with her and she nodded her head when he was done. Then she smiled and winked at him. That night there was another party with some more beer, wine, food, juice, and many others. Aiko and Rin were gulping down the wine again. **

**"I think you guys are gonna get sick." said the reindeer. **

**"What's your name?" asked Rin. **

**"Chopper." **

**"Well listen Chopper, me and Ai-chan do this at every party and it's so fun. We never get sick so stop worrying so much, 'kay?" **

**"I guess." **

**"Let's get this party started!" yelled Aiko. Her and Rin started dancing with wine in their hands. **

**"Aiko-sama!" yelled Kisa. Aiko looked over. **

**"There's the birthday girl. How's it feel to be fourteen?" **

**"I don't feel any different from when I was thirteen. Am I supposed to feel different?" **

**"You want a sip of wine?" **

**"I think it's going to your head." Sanji said. **

**"Sanji-san, Rin told you we don't get drunk." **

**"You're offering a fourteen year old alcohol. She's too young." **

**"I don't think so. My mom let me and Rin drink when we were twelve." **

**"I don't want any Aiko-sama." **

**"Okay, that's fine." **

**"You're not mad?" **

**"Why would I be mad?" **

**"Because I didn't say yes." **

**"You choose what you want to do not me. Don't let anyone make you do something you don't want to do. If they do tell me and I'll kick their asses." **

**"Okay Aiko-sama." Kisa ran off to Hinata. **

**A few hours later everyone was a little tired. Aiko ran out to the middle of the ship. **

**"Hey, who wants to play Dares, Dares, Dares again!" **

**Everyone sat in the same order from left to right as they did last time, except for a few exceptions. From the right side of the ship to the left was Aiko, Zoro, Rin, Sasuke, Hinata, Chopper, Vivi, Luffy, Espi , Lee, Kisa, Usopp, Nami, and Sanji. They went around in the circle about five times when a cool breeze blew over the ship. Aiko and Rin both shivered, and then they looked at each other and began giggling. Sanji slipped off his jacket and slid it around Aiko. **

**"Thank you, but aren't you cold?" Aiko asked. **

**"Not really, I'm used to this." **

**"Alrighty then, let's get back to the game." Aiko said. She stood up and poured herself another glass of wine, then she returned between Zoro and Sanji. She let out a yawn, at that moment she leaned on Sanji . They went around the circle again; by the time it got back to Aiko she was asleep again. **

**"Oh my God, not again." Rin said. **

**"I'll take her to her room." Sanji said. **

**He scooped her up into his arms. She woke up and put her arms around his neck. She smiled and then went back to sleep. He lay her down on her bed and put the covers over her. He kissed her on the head then left the room. As he was leaving she coughed two or three times. He looked back but she was still asleep. He went out to the deck again. He sat back down where he was. They stayed in that circle for about another hour, after that everyone went to their rooms and went to sleep. **


	7. Grand Line Fever Strikes Again

**The next morning Sasuke called everyone for breakfast. Aiko just got up and forgot to put her hair up. She ran down the hallway. She felt different because she was having black outs as she continued to run down the hallway. As she was going up the stairs she collapsed. **

**In the kitchen Rin was sitting at the table and for a quick second Sasuke mind-connected with her to hear a thud. Rin ran out of the kitchen followed by Sasuke. She ran straight to the steps to find Aiko laying there. **

**"Aiko-chan! Aiko-chan! Aiko-chan wake up!" she yelled. Aiko looked up at Rin from behind her hair. She tried to push herself up, but she fell again. **

**"Aiko!" yelled Sasuke and Rin in unison. Both of them rushed to her side. **

**"What are you guys yelling about?" asked Zoro. He looked at Aiko lying on the steps, "What happened to her?" **

**"I don't know. I heard her fall, then I rushed out here and found her on the stairs." **

**"Did she trip on her hair?" **

**"No, she can't get up." **

**"What's going on out here?" asked Hinata, "Aiko-sama!" **

**"What's wrong with Aiko-sama?" asked Kisa. In a few minutes Aiko's whole crew was standing by the stairs. **

**"I'm fine." Aiko said, "Everyone go back to the kitchen and eat. I'm fine." she tried to get up again. She used the railing to hold her up. **

**"Ai-chan let me take you to your room." Rin offered. **

**"No, I'm fine." **

**"No you're not. Please let me take you to your room." **

**"I said I'm fine!" Aiko yelled. Rin flinched back, after that she grabbed Aiko's arm and dragged her down to her room and plopped her onto her bed. She folded her legs and crossed her arms. She wouldn't look at Rin. **

**"You're sick Aiko." **

**"No I'm not." **

**"Yes you are." **

**"No I'm not! I feel fine! I don't need you're help! I'm perfectly fine!" **

**"No you're not! If you were feeling fine you wouldn't be acting so spastic!" **

**"I'm not acting spastic, I'm sick and tired of you treating me like I can't do anything on my own! You're just like mom, you're acting just like her!" **

**"So what!" **

**"She's not coming back! She's never coming back! You can stop acting like her! I'm not a little kid anymore! Mom's gone and there's nothing you can do! Stop trying to be like her when your dad was the one who killed her!" **

**Rin stood there with her head down. Aiko was still on her bed waiting for Rin's reply. Rin's body started to shake and she looked up at Aiko. Two small rivers were running from her eyes. Aiko snapped out of her rage and just stared at Rin. **

**"I'm sorry my dad killed mom, but I didn't know that you would remind me so much of him! You're probably the one who's his daughter not me! You act just like him! You act just like that bastard!" Rin turned and ran out of the room. Aiko just sat there staring at where Rin had once stood. She heard footsteps com ing towards her room. Sasuke entered with Rin behind him. **

**"Make up." he said. **

**"I'm not making up with someone who called me a bastard!" Aiko yelled. **

**"Well I'm not making up with someone who hates her own mother!" Rin ran off again. Aiko was trying so hard to hold back the tears, she kept her eyes glazed with anger so she wouldn't break down. Sasuke turned away and walked down the hallway. When she could hear his footsteps no more she knelt on the floor by he r nightstand. She opened it and took out a stuffed dog. It was brown and white and had a green dress on. She grabbed a green bow and slid it onto the ear of the dog. **

**"Long time no see, right Shamrock?" she said to it. She put her face into its stomach and began to cry. She felt something warm on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder to find Sanji kneeling down behind her. **

**"You okay Kumi?" he asked. **

**"I'm fine." she said turning her head back to the dog. **

**"Kumi-chan, don't lie to me." **

**"I said I'm fine!" she yelled. **

**"Kumi." **

**She looked at him again. He stared right into her eyes. She used what little strength she could to jump onto him. She began to cry in his arms and held him tight. He just sat there patting her back. She eventually fell asleep in his arms. Rin walked in and found Sanji sitting there with Aiko**

**"She's finally calm." **

**Sanji looked over at her, "I heard everything you guys were yelling at each other. I was very scared to come down here." **

**"She has Shamrock!" **

**"She has what?" **

**"That dog she's holding. Its name's Shamrock." **

**"Where's it from?" **

**"Our mother gave it to her when she was born. Both me and Sasuke have one too." **

**"That's nice." he picked Aiko up and lay her on her bed, "What do you think she has?" **

**"Grand Line Fever." **

**"How'd she get it just like that? She looked perfectly fine last night." **

**"We don't show it. If we feel sick we don't show it. Just like our mom told us. 'Be strong even when you don't feel strong. Be brave when all you want to do is run. Don't show it if your hurt or in pain, deceive your enemies.' She was very wise."**

**"No wonder you guys are so deceitful, especially her." **

**"Is she okay!" yelled Chopper running through the door. **

**"Shut up, she just went to sleep." said Rin. **

**Chopper went up to the side of the bed and felt her head, "She has a really high fever." he said. He took out a thermometer. **

**"Don't wake her up." Rin informed. **

**"I have to take her temperature." he said. **

**"It's Grand Line Fever. You don't need to take her temperature." **

**"It can't be Grand Line Fever if she was up and around yesterday." **

**"Yes it can. I know my sister well enough to know she has GLF." **

**"What's that?" **

**"It's the abbreviation for Grand Line Fever." **

**"Can you guys shut up? I'm really tired." Aiko said drowsily. **

**"Oh great, now you woke her up." Rin said. **

**"So all of you shut up so I can get back to sleep!" **

**She was about to lie down until Chopper put the thermometer in her mouth. She spat it at him. **

**"What the hell are you doing!" **

**"Taking your temperature." **

**"I'm not sick. Leave me alone." **

**"There she goes again." Rin interrupted. **

**"Shut up! You're the one who woke me up! I'd still be sleeping if it wasn't for you!" **

**"Of course, blame it on everyone else!" **

**Aiko was about to respond but Chopper popped the thermometer back in her mouth, "If you're not sick then let me take your temperature." **

**She sat there for two minutes until Chopper took it out of her mouth. **

**"You have a one hundred and four degree fever!" **

**"Told you Chopper, it's GLF." **

**"Oh my God, are you ever gonna let that go. I'm not sick." **

**"You have a one hundred and four degree fever! You're still going to tell me that you're not sick!" **

**"Yep." **

**"Stubborn ass." Rin said. **

**"Who asked for your two sense!" Aiko revolted. **

**"I'm not the little baby sleeping with a stuffed animal." **

**"What does that got to do with anything!" **

**"What's that supposed to mean!" **

**"You can't come up with a good comeback so you change the subject!" **

**"I can come up with good comebacks!" **

**"No you can't!" **

**"Yes I can!" **

**"No you can't scardy cat!" **

**"Yes I can…umm…Aiko-pig!" **

**By the time Rin said that Aiko was standing right in front of her ready to knock her lights off. **

**"Kumi-chan, I think you should lay back down." said Sanji walking up to her. **

**"Stop calling me that stupid name!" she yelled at him. Her face began to turn bright red and her legs began to shake. She wobbled backwards and stumbled once or twice. Sanji came up to her and grabbed her arms. She clenched his forearms as she wobbled backwards again. He brought her close to him and her knees gave in. A large amount of weight pulled Sanji close to the floor. **

**"Ai-chan!" yelled Rin as she rushed over to her. Sanji was trying to hold her up but was struggling. Rin grabbed Aiko's hips and pulled her up. Both of them laid Aiko on her bed. **

**"I think you should let her rest for now." Chopper said. Both Rin and Chopper left Aiko's room.**

**"Get better Kumi-chan." Sanji whispered. He turned to leave when he felt something pull at his shirt. He turned around to find Aiko's hand wrapped around the bottom of his shirt. **

**"Don't go." she whispered. Sanji knelt down to her and enclosed her in a hug. **

**"I'm not going anywhere." he whispered back. Aiko fell into a deep sleep. The next morning Sasuke called them for breakfast, but Aiko was the only one who didn't show. Later when everyone was done eating / STRONGSanji brought down a plate of food to Aiko. He woke her up to eat and she didn't get angry. She just ate about a fourth of the food and went back to sleep. She did this three times a day when Sanji brought her food. About a week after she fell ill Chopper came into her room. She was eating a little more now and staying up longer. Chopper made her take medicine which didn't seem to bother her. He also told her to stay in bed until she felt well enough to get around. About three more days passed until she started to wake up when Sasuke called for breakfast, and her appetite came back. **

**"I'll bring the crutches out of the closet." said Rin. She ran to the alley way closet and took them down to Aiko. **

**"Thanks Rin." Aiko said as she grabbed the crutches. She hoisted herself up out of bed and onto the crutches. **

**"You remember how to use them?" **

**"Yea, I'm not that stupid." **

**"Never said you were." **

**Aiko and Rin walked up the hallway and up the stairs. **

**"The demon returns." said Usopp. Aiko whacked him with one of the crutches. **

**"Shut up you moron." she said. **

**"Aiko-sama, you're okay!" yelled Kisa. **

**"GLF isn't anything big to keep me down." **

**"So now you admit you were sick." Rin smirked. **

**"Shut up before I whack you too." **

**Both of them began laughing so hard Aiko almost fell over. **

**"You sure you can stand on those things?" Rin giggled. **

**"I'm fine. I'll be right back." Aiko disappeared under the stairs. Ten minutes passed and she reemerged. This time her hair was tied up the way it always was. **

**"I liked your hair down." said Sanji. **

**"I'll put it down once in a while, but all the time is a death wish." **

**"What?" asked Zoro. **

**"My hair's so long it could get caught on anything, pick up dirt and things like that, and it gets knotted very easily." **

**"Or you just want to tempt Sanji for when you put it down." said Rin. **

**"Shut up, it's not like that!" **

**"Uh-huh, sure it isn't." **

**"Rin, knock it off!" **

**"Why?" **

**Aiko raised one of her crutches at Rin. **

**"Settle down there Nari." said Zoro. **

**"What did you just call me?" **

**"Nari." **

**"Will people tell me before they give me a nickname?" **

**"Sorry." **

**"What the hake does Nari mean?" **

**"It means thunder, and you act like thunder a lot." **

**"Thank you for that compliment." **

**"You're strange." **

**"Yes, I know." **

**A few days passed and Aiko was walking without her crutches. She was up and around like nothing had even happened. About a day after she was walking again they reached the Alabasta Desert. **


	8. Across The Alabasta Desert

**"We have to cross that!" Usopp yelled. **

**"You're making it a bigger deal than it already is." said Rin and Aiko. **

**"How do you know that?" asked Usopp. **

**"Because we've crossed this thing a dozen times and it's not as bad as it looks." both of them said again. **

**"You guys are weird." he said. **

**"Does it look like I'm a guy to you?" Aiko asked. **

**"Honestly…" **

**"Don't even start." Rin threatened. **

**"I'll go get Amigo." Aiko said running back to the ship. She came off of it with Amigo's lead rope in her hands and Amigo attached to it. **

**"Why bring that? It will take longer to get across the desert." Usopp informed. **

**"Actually bringing Amigo will speed us up. You won't have to carry all your supplies." Rin informed back. **

**"Rin, where did you put the saddlebags?" **

**"I'll go get them." **

**"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" **

**"Yea, why?" **

**"Because you're not very chatty today." **

**"I'm normally chatty?" **

**"You talk at least. Today you just seem annoyed." **

**"I do?" **

**"Yea you do. Did I make you annoyed when I was sick?" **

**"No! No. I'm not annoyed I'm just tired." **

**"Oh, okay, that explains a lot." **

**"Here you go." Rin said throwing the saddlebags at Aiko. Aiko caught them but fell to the ground. **

**"Thanks." she said getting up. **

**"You okay Kumi-chan?" **

**"I'm fine, they're just heavy." she hoisted the first one on Amigo's saddle. Then the second, then the third, and then the forth, "Is that to heavy boy?" **

**Amigo threw his head from side to side as if saying no. Then he whinnied and received a reply from Moonshine. **

**"Why aren't you taking the white one?" asked Zoro. **

**"I can't bring Moonshine. She hates all men, except for Amigo. She's also very temperamental." **

**"Oh, I see. You mean like you?" **

**Aiko glared at him. **

**"I'm kidding, it was a joke." **

**She continued to glare at him, then perked up and smiled. **

**"Let's go get supplies shall we?" said Aiko. She hopped up on Amigo and trotted into the market. She paused and looked back, "Manipi, Angel!" she called. Her wolf and dog pranced up next to Amigo and they stood there until Amigo began to move again. **

**"Hey Ai-chan wait up!" yelled Rin and Sasuke. Amigo paused then reared up. He came back down and stomped at the ground. He bucked this time and Aiko almost fell forward. **

**"Amigo chill!" she yelled pulling at the reins. Amigo settled long enough for Aiko to dismount him. **

**"What's with him?" asked Rin. **

**Aiko looked around until she spotted a tall, skinny man with black hair, "I think that'd be the problem." she pointed him out. Before she knew it she was being dragged away by Zoro. **

**"What was that for?" she asked. **

**"That's a bounty hunter." Zoro replied. **

**"I know. We know him." **

**"You what?" **

**"Rin hold Amigo." **

**"Okie-dokie." she said grabbing the reins. **

**Aiko walked out in the open and looked around. She couldn't see him anymore. She gave Rin the signal to come out. Aiko mounted Amigo again and walked off, "Get everything together and meet back over by that wall!" she yelled as she pushed Amigo into a trot and vanished.**

**Aiko's crew split up and gathered everything they needed to cross the desert. Aiko was the first back to the wall with Amigo. She attached all of her supplies to one of the saddle bags and made sure it was fastened tight to the saddle. Amigo waved his head high in the air and swung it Aiko. Aiko ducked and began laughing. She came up and hugged Amigo's neck. **

**"One day you're gonna get your head knocked off." said Sasuke. Aiko turned around to find him standing with things falling out of his arms. She walked up and helped him fill a saddlebag. Then Rin, Hinata , Kisa, Nami, Vivi, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy came in that order. Lee stayed on the ship to watch over Moonshine and guard it against other pirates. The man that Aiko and Rin saw earlier came with Luffy. They didn't n otice it for a few minutes. **

**"Ace!" yelled Aiko as she flung herself at him. She hugged him so tight he started gasping for breath. **

**"So you do know him." said Zoro. **

**"I said I did, so I do." she replied. **

**"What?" asked Usopp. **

**"I'm not going to bother explaining it to you because you're so stupid." **

**"I'm not stupid, you're just a confusing person." **

**"Well then don't try to understand if I'm so confusing." **

**"I'm not going to listen to you anymore." **

**"Fine with me." **

**"What in the world are you wearing?" asked Ace. **

**Aiko turned to him, "It's so I can cross the desert. Why?" **

**"Nothing, it just looks cute on you and Rin." he began blushing. **

**"You think so, I totally hate things like this. It's so annoying that I can't sit with my legs apart." **

**Ace turned even redder. **

**"Aiko-sama, are you ready to go?" asked Hinata. **

**"When am I not ready?" **

**"Aiko, that's another question not an answer." Rin stated. **

**"So what? I'm acting like Socrates I guess." Aiko replied. **

**"I'll say." Sasuke said. **

**"Who's Socrates?" asked Usopp and Chopper. **

**"Man you people are stupid. Socrates was a famous teacher who made you think by answering questions with more questions. He's from ancient Greece. Jeez study history or something." **

**"Not all of us are know it alls like you! Not all of us went to a learning facility!" exclaimed Usopp. **

**"I didn't go to a learning facility. If I was a know it all I wouldn't be exploring new places now would I." she snapped. **

**"Let's get going Ai-chan." said Rin pulling Aiko by the arm. Aiko mounted Amigo and began to walk towards the desert. Everyone followed in a big swarm. A few hours passed and Aiko began shaking. **

**"Kumi-chan, why are you shaking?" asked Sanji. **

**"I'm cold." replied Aiko. **

**"You're what! How can you be cold! It's a desert not a winter wonderland!" **

**"I'm cold." she shivered again. **

**"Maybe she didn't totally get over Grand Line Fever." said Chopper. **

**"No she's always like this. She's cold in the day and hot at night. You could say she's a little backwards." said Rin. **

**"I'm not backwards, I'm just cold." she cried. **

**"You're backwards." **

**"You're just saying that cause I'm cold." **

**"Ai-chan, stop saying you're cold, you're getting very aggravating." **

**"No, not the big words!" she teased. She began laughing then shivered again. Amigo reared up and she fell off of him. He stamped the ground and was about to charge at something. **

**"Kumi-chan!" Sanji ran over to her, "Are you okay Kumi-chan?" **

**"I'm fine." she shivered again. She put her head down then felt her stomach rumble (or she thought it was her stomach). The rumbling grew louder and the sand beneath her shook. A big boom came in front of them and Amigo let out a whinny. Aiko looked up and saw Amigo pawing the ground. She ran over to him and pul led his reins back. Then she mounted him and looked at the enormous purple scorpion in front of her. **

**"Ai-chan, watch for the other one!" warned Rin. **

**"Other one?" asked Zoro. **

**"They always travel in pairs." replied Vivi.**

**"Hiraikotsu!" yelled Aiko. Her Hiraikotsu flew out from behind her and cut off the stinger and claws of the scorpion. **

**"Ai-chan behind you!" yelled Rin. She looked behind her to find the other scorpion. She caught her Hiraikotsu and turned Amigo around. **

**"Ready boy, let's go." she kicked Amigo and he galloped toward the other scorpion, "Rin, go behind it!" **

**"Right!" **

**Rin ran behind the scorpion and Amigo still charged towards it. Rin drew out her three swords and placed two in one hand and one in the other. **

**"Rin, ready!" **

**"Yea, let's do this!" **

**"Hiraikotsu!" **

**"Talon Swing!" **

**Aiko's Hiraikotsu flew at the beast while Rin's sword created a slicing wind. The Hiraikotsu hit first knocking it back and Rin's swords sliced the scorpion into little pieces. Amigo curved off to the side and hid behind a sand dune. Rin hid behind a cactus. **

**"This is so gross!" exclaimed Kisa. She was covered in purple sludge from head to toe. Everyone but Aiko, Rin, and Amigo was covered. **

**Aiko walked over to her Hiraikotsu and swung it around to uncover it. **

**"Aiko-sama, can you help please!" yelled Kisa. **

**"Sure, I'll be right there." she put her Hirakotsu down and walked over to Kisa, "Close your eyes." **

**"Right." **

**Aiko shot air through her hands and blew the sludge off of Kisa. **

**"I'm in line for that!" yelled Luffy. **

**Nami walked over to Aiko and smacked her upside the head. **

**"What was that for!" she asked rubbing her head. **

**"You got us covered in this disgusting…" **

**Aiko blew the sludge off of her, "There, happy now?" she gave her a death glare. **

**"Ai-chan, need help?" asked Rin. **

**"Sure, whatever." **

**"Okay people line up horizontally!" Rin commanded. Everyone did as she commanded and lined up. Aiko and Rin blew off all the sludge off everyone. Aiko sat down and took off her shoes, and then started digging her feet in the sand. **

**"I think we should find someplace to sleep, it's going to get dark soon." Aiko stated. **

**"We don't have to listen to what you think." Usopp said in her face. Then she kicked his face into the sand. She stood up and walked up to Amigo. She grabbed a canteen and Amigo drank from it. The she mounted him and walked him to her Hirakotsu. He kicked it up to her and she caught it. **

**"Ai-chan, wait up!" said Rin. Everyone caught up to Aiko and then began walking towards a pathway between two large rock formations. **

**"Hey Hana-chan." said Sasuke coming up behind Rin. **

**"Hi Sasuke-kun." Rin said surprised. **

**"You know Hana-chan you don't always have to call me that." Sasuke said to her. **

**"I know, but that's what you prefer Ai-chan and I to call you, right?" Rin asked confused. **

**"No that's not it at all I just say that because I'm still surprised you and Ai-chan came up with a nickname for me, that's all." Sasuke replied turning a shade of red that almost matched the highlights in his hair. **

**"But how could you be surprised that we came up with a nickname for you? You knew we would eventually, right?" Rin asked surprised. **

**"Yea, I knew you would but I was starting to lose hope in it being anytime soon, so when you came up with it I was so happy, but you know me. I don't express my happiness that well, I'm like Ai-chan and you don't express your feelings very well, you know that?" he turned an even darker shade of red and also turned his face away from Rin so she wouldn't see him blushing. **

**Rin, however, looked over just as he was turning. **

**"Sasuke-ototo, are you blushing! That's so unlike you." Rin said or actually screamed when she saw Sasuke's face. Realizing what she had done she turned bright red while Sasuke turned just about the darkest shade of red there is. **

**"Hana-oneechan, not so loud, jeez, if you screamed any louder everyone that is with us on this island would hear you." Sasuke said turning quickly to see his sister's face red and then meeting with her eyes. **

**"Sorry Sasuke-ototo, I didn't mean to say it so loud. I was just so surprised to see you blushing, you haven't blushed in a long time… Wait a minute, you didn't tell me to stop calling you Sasuke-ototo, that's so unlike you too. What's up?" Rin asked keeping direct contact with her brother. **

**"It's not that I hate being called that, I just can't help acting the way I do now. You know me just as well as Ai-chan does, but do you guys just like to hear me yell at you?" **

**"No, Ai-chan and I don't mean to get on your nerves Sasuke, it's just sometimes we can't help ourselves." Rin said starting to cry. **

**"Hana-oneechan, please don't cry, I didn't mean to make you cry." **

**"You didn't make me cry Sasuke-ototo, you know me, I'm a bit emotional sometimes." she said wiping the tears away from her eyes. **

**"Yea I know, but now I'm changing the subject…" **

**"To what?" **

**"Well if you would let me finish what I was about to s…" **

**"Sorry Sasuke-ototo." **

**"Anyway, I know you and Ai-chan are wondering why I'm so protective of you, right?" **

**"Yes we are." **

**"Well it's because I don't want you two to end up like mom." **

**"Sasuke-ototo, we won't end up like mom. You know that." **

**"I try to tell myself that every single day, but for some reason it doesn't work and I don't know why." Sasuke begins to cry which is another thing that he hasn't done in a long time. **

**"Oh Sasuke-ototo, I'm sorry." Rin says wrapping him in a hug. **

**Sasuke breaks out of the hug and they keep walking as he wipes his eyes dry. **

**"It's alright, I know you and Ai-chan think I hate Zoro-kun and Sanji-san too, right?" **

**"No we jus… Did you just call them Zoro-kun and Sanji-san?" **

**"Yea, why?" **

**"Nothing just checking if I heard you right, so you don't hate them. Ai-chan and I figured that out a long time ago. You just didn't trust them before, right?" **

**"Right. Now I trust them at least a little bit. Hang on for one minute, if you like Zoro-kun why are you still carrying around the ring that Shino-kun gave you, you don't still love him do you?" **

**"NO! I love Zoro-kun now." Rin said turning a red shade almost identical to Sasuke's. **

**"Then why do you carry it around if you like Zoro-kun?" **

**"Well because it has symbolization." **

**"Symbolization, what in the world do you mean?" **

**"Well you see the red flower?" she asked holding up the ring, "It kinda reminds me of, well, you." **

**"What do you mean it reminds you of me?" **

**"Well it's between the others, sort of like it's protecting them. Also it's the same color as your highlights. Do you see now?" **

**"Yea, I see, but what about the others? Does the blue one remind you of you?" **

**"No, the blue one reminds me of Ai-chan." **

**"Ai-chan, how so?" **

**"Well no matter which way you turn it or wear it it looks like the blue one is going away from the others. Kind of like it's doing it's own little thing or it's being really brave like Ai-chan does, or is. It also reminds me of her eyes." **

**"Okay, I get how those two represent Ai-chan and me, but how does the green one represent you?" **

**"Well, it's missing a stone." **

**"I don't see how that represents you at all." **

**"Ever since we left the village, I've felt like something was missing. Even after I found Zoro-kun, I still felt like something was missing. Also again no matter which way you hold it it looks like it's hiding behind the other ones, like I tend to do. For example, when I can't talk to a guy Ai-chan talks to him for me, or when I get hurt in a fight you and Ai-chan come and help me. In other words, sometimes I need help and other time I'm useless." Rin said putting her head down and starting to cry again. **

**"Hana-oneechan, I didn't mean to make you sad. I just didn't know how the green flower represented you, that's all. Besides, you know that I know you can see how flowers represent people." he said ducking down the bringing her up in a hug. **

**"You didn't make me cry Sasuke-ototo." Rin muffled into Sasuke's shirt sleeve, "You just didn't understand wh… what I… I meant." **

**"But Hana-oneechan what do you mean by 'Something is missing'?" he asked lifting her head off of his shoulder. This time he looked into her eyes with much success. **

**Rin was looking right into his eyes. **

**"That's just it Sasuke-ototo, I don't know what I'm missing. I, however, wish I did know." Rin said to Sasuke while looking at Strawberrypelt, Orangepelt, and Forestpelt, who were staring up at them. **

**"I'm sorry Hana-oneechan, anyway, I think we should catch up to the others, don't you?" **

**"Yea." Rin said cheering up and bringing her head up as well. She looked into Sasuke's eyes and instantly smiled too, "Sasuke-ototo, please don't tell anyone about this little talk we had especially Zoro-kun . I'll tell Ai-chan, deal?" **

**"Deal." Sasuke said to her as they ran to catch up with the others. **

**When they met up with the others Rin and Aiko talked and Rin told Aiko what Sasuke and her talked about. It got dark just as they entered the pathway. The men struck up a fire and everyone separated into their own little groups. **

**Both Aiko and Rin began to explore their surroundings. Aiko spotted a smaller rock formation. She went up to it and could hear water running from the inside of it. She knocked on it and found that it was hallow. She sensed someone else's presence in it. She punched it with all her might and it shattered into pieces. Her hand was bleeding but she didn't care about her hand. After the dust cleared a small girl curled up by a hole in the ground was found. **


End file.
